Heart of Darkness
by AzureFlameVirus
Summary: Terra has been in love with Ventus for a long time, since they first met. Now Ventus has shown an interest in him, a very lusty interest, in fact he's almost like a different person. Terranitas Terra/Ventus
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Darkness

**A/N: Hello, thank you for even considering reading this because to be honest the title is cheesy and over used. I tend to make grammar mistakes so sorry. This is my 4****th**** fic ever so wish me luck or something? This is set in pretty much the normal KH universe so there may be plot spoilers for BBS. This is BL so if you don't like manmance leave. It might become yaoi later so it's M plus there's cussing and violence and maybe rape… Ok enjoy or not, your choice.**

**I do NOT own ANY of these characters, SQUARE ENIX and DISNEY do though but if you didn't already know that then well you're on the wrong site my friend.**

Chapter 1: A gift received

Whenever I look at him smile I can't help but smile too. His blue eyes always seem to draw me in, those eyes that reflect the purity in his heart.

The day I met Ventus was special to say the least, he seemed broken and soulless but as time passed I could tell that with Aqua, Master Eraqus, and my help he began to heal, he began to smile. I fell in love with that smile but such love was sinful and I buried it deep inside. Yet it still flows into everything I do, my forbidden desires gave birth to an obsession to protect him. I then started to crave power for that sole purpose. This knew desire hid the one deeper inside, hid the truth from the Master's eyes. That's what I wanted wasn't it, to hide how I truly felt about the younger key bearer?

It was on the day I realized my feelings for Ven that the darkness inside my heart was truly born.

Sometimes I ask myself: "How can darkness be born from love?" I still don't know the answer but someday I will find it and when I do maybe I'll tell Ventus how I feel. But for now we're just friends, Ventus, Aqua, and I, that and today is the day we all are suppose to go to town for a well deserved brake.

"Terra!" I turn to find Ventus sprinting toward me with Aqua towing not far behind.

"Ven, Aqua, are you two ready to go?" I smile and they return the expression as they reach me.

"Yeah! I want to get Master Eraqus something extra special for his birthday." Ventus pumps his fist toward the sky.

Aqua turns toward him with a raised brow, "And what are you planning on getting him?"

Ventus looks down at the ground and frowns. I can tell he didn't think it. "Err… uh… I don't know."

"Here's an idea, why don't we all combine our munny to buy him something from all of us." I look at Aqua she was always the smart one and if anyone had a better idea it was her.

"Well that seems like fairly reasonable plan, but what exactly are we getting him?" she crosses her arms and gives me that look that makes me feel dumb and slightly nervous.

We all plastered on our thinking caps, what did the Master like?

"How about a new pair of shoes?" Ventus suggests.

Aqua giggles, "I don't think the Master cares for footwear Ven."

"Then how about we get the old man a new haircut? He really needs one." I suggest sarcastically.

A voice comes from behind me, "Who needs a new hair cut?"

I spin around and step back, "Certainly not you Master!"

"Well then, weren't you three planning on going into town for the day or have you decided to stay here and train some more instead?" He looks between the three of us with a raised brow.

"No sir, we were just about to leave." Aqua answers.

"Very well, have a good day." We all bow and he turns and leaves.

"Why don't we decide on a gift once we get there? I'm sure we'll find something that's just right for him." Aqua suggests.

"Good idea," Ven and I both agreed.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

It was about midday and we all sat at a table inside of a restaurant waiting for the waiter to return with our drinks.

I sighed, "I didn't see a single thing in any of the twenty seven stores we visited that would be suitable as a gift to his Elderness."

"You shouldn't refer to Master Eraqus as his Elderness." Aqua scolded.

"Why not? We can't just call him Master all the time. We've known him long enough to give him a nickname though I refer to just about every old man I've ever meet as Elderness." I leaned back in my seat as I spotted the waiter coming our way. He was around our age with oddly styled red hair and green eyes. He was rather handsome to say the least thought the sun glasses on his forehead made him look a little dorky.

"Here's your Vault," he placed the glass in front of me. "Your orange soda," he placed the drink in front of Ven. "And your water sweet cheeks." He placed the glass in front of Aqua whom ignored the nickname.

"Thank you," she picked up the straw he had placed on the table and stripped it of its paper wrapper before placing it in her drink and sipping away.

"Are you ready to order or would you rather you and me get out of here and- Ow! Hey I was talking to the lady here!" The waiter glared at me.

I sat back in my chair, "Well our friend here isn't interested so just take our orders already so we can get on with our lives."

He grumbled before he refocused back to doing his job, "What do ya' want?"

"I'd like a steak special," I handed over my menu.

Aqua smiled politely, "I'd like the eastern scallops please."

"Can I have this?" Ven pointed out something on the menu and the waiter leaned over to look.

"Uh, that's the kids menu, not that you don't look like a kid, but it's only twelve and under." The red head adjusted the sunglasses on his head. "Although I could make an exception just this one time since your friend here is so polite and beautiful." He glanced toward Aqua.

"Really? Thanks!" Ventus handed over his menu and the waiter left.

"So what did you order?" I asked, leaning over the table.

"The three cheese macaroni special." How could he be so cute? I almost feel like a pedophile but I haven't done anything to him yet and there isn't that many years between us…

"Don't you ever get bored with cheese?" Aqua asked with a slight chuckle.

"No way, cheese is amazing. Don't you agree Terra?" Ven leaned over, getting into my personal space and placing his small hands on my thigh. I clenched my teeth as butterflies filled my stomach. It's not that I didn't like it, him being so close, it's just I didn't know if I could control myself. He was tempting me.

I'm sure he wasn't doing it on purpose though, "Yeah, cheese is very amazing." Like your lips right now. "I could eat it all day everyday." I could eat you all day everyday if you aren't careful.

"See Aqua, we both agree that cheese is awesome," he leaned back in his chair, removing his soft hands from my leg. A small noise escaped my lips out of disappointment and I hoped desperately that no one noticed.

Aqua did, of course she did, and I think she's known for awhile now about my feelings actually. I bit my lower lip as she gave me a wary look. It was as if she was trying to talk to me with her mind, I'd imagine she would be saying "Don't do anything you'll regret."

I nodded in response and we returned our gaze to our younger friend. He smiled back but wasn't sure what to say as he opened his cute little mouth. He really was cute, did I mention that yet?

"Uh Ventus…" Aqua smiled but worry leaked from her eyes.

"Yeah?" Ventus raised a brow.

"Why don't we split up again but this time you and I can stick together? I'm sure Terra can handle himself. You have the attention span of a fly and I can't seem to spot something that fits the master's tastes." Damn you Aqua, you think I would want to put the moves on him here? Bitch…

"Well if Terra's ok with it? I don't want you to feel left out." He turned to me with his glistening gaze. He's worried about me? Of course he is, he's a good person. How could I ever say no to that face?

"I'm ok with it." I wasn't but I didn't want Aqua to feel the need to wedge between us even more.

"So, it's settled. Ven and I take the south end of town and you Terra can take the north that should mean we've searched every store in town by the time we meet up again." Aqua smiled triumphantly as she continued sipping up her water.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Lunch was finally over and I felt refreshed. We split up and agreed to meet at the gardens when all was over and done with. I made my way north and spotted the first store to my left. The bell rung as I opened the door, everything was an antique, jackpot. I searched the shelves of odd trinkets until I laid my eyes upon a sword mounted on the wall. Smiling I looked for a price tag, there was none.

"Hey, how much is this?" I called to the shopkeeper but saw no one.

"3000munny." A voice resembling a squeaker toy answered.

"Where are you?" I asked I couldn't see anyone.

"In front of you." I looked down to see a talking duck, wearing clothes.

What the fuck?

I mean where's the fudge?

"Um, can I reserve this and come back later with more munny?" I asked the oversized bird.

"Sure," he quacked. "Just don't go stealing anything."

"I won't sir. Thank you." I bowed and rushed back and out the door. What luck, I had already found the perfect present for Eraqus that would leave time for an actual break later. Plus, Ven and Aqua are together so they should be easier to find and the present was within our budget.

Now I just have to find those two. I made my way back south in a sprint, only stopping every once in awhile to look around and peer into shops. After fifteen minutes I stopped to take a breather. Where were they? This town is not that big and I've already searched more than half of the southern stores. Maybe I missed them? I should turn back.

I turned and bumped straight into… "Ven?"

He smiled and nodded, "That is my name, Terra." I couldn't help but notice it was weird how he said my name with a certain seductive tone to it or was that just the heat getting to me?

"Ven, where'd Aqua go? I've been looking everywhere for you two. I found the perfect gift for his Elderness."

Ventus giggled, it was a slightly deviant one, and maybe that was also just the heat? "Terra, you're funny. Here let me take you to where I left her, she's probably wondering where I went."

He took my hand and laced his fingers between mine, I couldn't help but blush. He pulled me through the crowd. He was actually very strong for his small size, and into a café. I looked around and didn't see her.

"Where's Aqua?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand and continued to lead me toward the back without a word. Something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We reached the family restroom and he literally flung me into the room and I almost tripped and fell on my face but caught my balance on the sink.

"Ven what are you-" I heard a click behind me and turned around. Ventus had locked the door, his grin was mischievous and sexy unlike his usual sweet and innocent smile. There was definitely something different about him, almost like he was someone else.

"Ven?" My voice was shaky I felt my legs shake. Why was I shaking? I had imagined many scenarios like this before only our role were reversed and I felt… weak.

He moved towards me with a seductive strut and I moved from the sink to the wall to get a little bit farther from him. Why was I running? My body was acting on its own. Finally he had me cornered to the wall and he came in close and took my face within his hands, stood on his toes, and pressed his soft lips against mine.

It was rough from the get go, not the way I imagined it at all in my mind. I tried to pull away but he slid his arms around my neck and pulled me down. Ventus parted my lips forcefully using his own and slid his tongue into my mouth with unexpected speed and precision. Our tongues danced, his leading the way, and I was caught in the passion.

Instead of resisting I pulled his closer to me with one hand and ran my fingers through his silky blonde hair with the other. Heat was running through me into my lower regions and my heart was beating in a heavy tempo. Ven ran his hand down my chest, tracing my abs, before sliding his finger down to my crotch.

I yelped out of surprise, releasing his small body from my arms and pushing him away by his shoulders, "What do you think you are doing?" I breathed heavily.

"What's wrong Terra? I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted me." Ventus grinned as he licked his lips as if to savor my flavor. I shuttered, this wasn't the Ventus I fell in love with. This couldn't be the same sweet and caring boy whose smile always brought me to heaven or could it? The person before me, his smile made shivers of fear run down my spine.

"You're not Ven." I declared, voicing how I felt.

His expression softened and he gently grazed the tips of his fingers on my cheek. Suddenly he looked like the old Ven, filled with kindness and concern and love. "I want you Terra. I want your heart to belong only to me. I am Ventus."

I instantly melted. I loosened my grip and dropped my arms to my sides. I wasn't sure who was standing before me at the moment. Was it really Ventus?

Ven slowly drew closer and planted his lips over mine, this time he was gentle and loving. My arms curled around his back, bringing him closer to me. His small body was warm to touch and I ran my hand over his back. This time I slid my tongue into his mouth and rubbed against every surface I could find. He ran his fingers through my dark brown hair and we looked into each others blue eyes, glazed over with passion. This was how I had imagined us before this is how I thought kissing him would be like. Except for the family bathroom bit, I usually imagined my room or his.

So what was that before?

We parted lips for a moment and he spoke between hot breaths, "Terra." Before ours lips sought each other out again. I ran my hand down his back cupping his tiny buttock in my large hand. "Terra!" He cried as we began grinding or hips together. Saliva was running from his mouth and I licked it up, tracing my tongue over his jaw bone and up through to the ear. I nibbled the lobe and he gasped out of pleasure, grasping tightly onto the back of my head. I ran kisses down his neck and yanked at his shirt collar so as to reveal more skin. I ran the length of my tongue over the collar bone, leaving a trail of saliva behind. I pulled away and grabbed his shoulder, maneuvering him against the wall. I pinned his hands above his head and looked over his face.

His skin was flushed with heat, his lips were wet and parted, and his eyes were… yellow? I blinked a few times and they were blue again.

"Is something wrong Terra?" Ven moved his body, making it obvious he wanted more. I smashed my lips against his and unclipped his chest belt and his jacket before flinging them to the floor, the strange event forgotten. Next he unbuttoned his grey vest (so many layers) and pulled off his turtle neck forcing us to part lips but only for a moment. Now I was faced with his bare chest and I couldn't resist bending down to pleasure his nipples with my tongue. He ran his finger through my mane, groaning in pleasure as I nibbled on his pink flesh. I ran my long tongue over his abs, tracing his adorable muscles with saliva.

He began to remove the armor strapped to my shoulder and I paused, retracting my tongue. Where was Ven's armor?

"Is something wrong? You keep hesitating, and it's driving me crazy." Ven gave a devilish grin. I stood and took a few steps back.

He wasn't Ven.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The stranger before me pouted, "I'm Ventus."

"You're lying!" I growled at the top my lunges and he jumped with shock.

His eyes went from blue to gold and his hair went from blonde to black. He straightened his poster with a vile grin. "I'm Vanitas."

"Why do you look like Ven?" I asked.

"I may look like that weakling but I'm better than him in everyway. Why don't you give up on him? I am all you need and more." Vanitas took a step closer.

"Chya right, what makes you think I'd actually agree to that?" I tightened my loosened shoulder armor.

"We were making out only two minutes ago. You can't deny that you liked it that you wanted to go all the way. Besides, I understand you Terra." He said my name with purpose, as if he liked saying it.

"I…" I thought he was Ventus. No I knew something was off from the beginning. "You don't understand me. How can a trickster like you possibly understand love?"

Sadness leaked over his features for a moment before he returned to his usual smug grin. He chuckled, "I understand because the darkness in your heart calls out to me. It's hard to resist since its screams are so loud. In the end I guess you can say I desire to tame those screams so that they belong to me. The darkness in your heart makes such beautiful sounds that I can't resist the temptation."

The psychopath pretending to be Ventus, toying with my emotions, and spouting nothing but lies, I wanted to kill the bastard but… How dare he play with my heart and use me! How dare he kiss me, touch me, making me think he was the one I loved!

I clenched my fists, the anger passing through my nerves, the hatred seeping through my bared teeth, "Shut up you fake! I can't believe I was so easily fooled. You don't know anything about me so don't even try that bull shit on me! I love Ventus. Every part of my heart belongs to him. If I ever see you again I'll kill you!"

Without wasting another second I unlocked the door and ran aimlessly. I used my breathing exercises to cool myself down as I ran. I didn't want them to see me like this before we met up again. I wasn't ready to look at Ven just yet.

Vanitas. He's looked exactly like Ven only with black hair and golden eyes. Hadn't I seen eyes like them before? What was he? He could easily change his features at will so why choose to pretend to be Ven and seduce me? Nothing made sense. Nothing that had to do with the situation did.

"Terra!" I stopped as Aqua ran up to me with a smile on her face, Ventus was right behind her. Ventus… "We weren't expecting to see you here. Did you get lonely without us?"

I pulled a fake smile, "Like I would ever miss a nerd like you."

"What about me?" Ven grinned with all his teeth and pointed to himself.

"I missed you and those pearly whites. I could use a portable mirror right now," I tugged at his mouth playfully, laughing at his pained expression.

"Stat dat!" He protested as I pulled on his mouth and I looked into his teeth. I really could see my reflection.

"Well I'll be damned, you brush your teeth."

He smacked me away and escaped, rubbing his cheek, "Of course I do you jerk!"

Aqua giggled, "You two are just like brothers. I'm jealous."

Brothers? Seriously Aqua you really know how to shoot my hopes down. Wait jealous, jealous of what? I wish I was a girl or Ven was at least then our love could be… my love could be acceptable.

"Aqua," Ven whimpered still rubbing his cheeks.

"So Terra, why are you here and not out looking for a gift for the master?" she interrogated, ignoring our smaller friend's moans.

I smiled triumphantly, "Actually I found one at an antique shop about thirty minutes. I said I'd come back with more munny seeing as we each have a portion and I couldn't afford it on my own."

She patted my shoulder, "Good work you aren't just a lump of muscles after all."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I raised a brow, "I have a brain it's just not as well formed as yours. My eyesight is 50/50 so of course I found the perfect gift."

"I think you mean 20/20 and I know you have brain Terra, it is a muscle." She turned and started to walk away.

"It is?" I mumbled before stumbling after her. "Hey wait you don't know where the store is!"

"Then by all means lead the way," she smiled, like a boy. I swear if she didn't have those balloons on her chest I'd peg her for one of us.

Then I noticed the other one of us wasn't following, I looked back to see him staring into an alleyway. I ran back to him and followed the path of his gaze. Nothing.

"Ven?" I grasped his shoulder and he jumped a centimeter into the air. He glanced dazedly at me with a blank expression. "Ven is something wrong?"

He seemed to search my eyes before dropping his gaze toward the ground. "I thought I saw… never mind."

Worry ran over my face, "What is it? You can tell me."

"I thought I saw… me. But it was probably just a reflection, a trick of the eye." I don't think he really believed his own words.

Did he see Vanitas? Damn it, just when I had completely forgotten about the bastard.

I plastered on a fake smile for Ven, "Yeah, it was probably just the heat working its magic on the windows. Do you feel dizzy? Want me to carry you?"

Where did that come from? Was that my concern or devious perverted side talking?

He flushed a rosy color, his adorably long lashes grazing his cheeks, "I-I'm fine. Thank you though, Terra."

"Hey don't mention it little buddy. Just tell me when you need anything and I'll get it for you." I thumbed his shoulder tenderly.

Aqua almost literally jumped in between us forcing me to let go of the blonde, "Hey you two, is something up?"

"No, nothings wrong," Ventus spoke with a monotone it was too obvious something was wrong.

He began walking and I pulled next to him to lead the way and Aqua came on his other side. We shared a concerned glance. Ventus hadn't been like this since we first met him.

We decided it was best not to pester and bombard him on something he obviously did not want to talk about so we made our way to the antique store in total awkward silence.

"You're back," the estranged duck quacked.

"Uh, yes, and with munny for the sword," I turned toward the blue haired female. Her expression consisted of a raised eyebrow and an expectant half smile. "But first could my friend take a close look at it."

"Sure," the creature hobbled over to the front desk and pulled out a long box from under the counter.

He placed it in front of Aqua on the counter, struggling to open the box. Aqua gasped as she picked up the masterpiece and examined it.

"Terra, this is incredible! How on earth did I miss spotting something like this?" Aqua unsheathed it slightly with awe.

I turned toward Ven to gage his expression but he was still lost completely within himself. Did he really see Vanitas? What did Vanitas do to make him like this?

"Terra, Ven, your munny please," Aqua held out her hand, I pulled out my pouch and placed it on her palm before she snatched it away.

I turned to Ven, he was just standing there with a blank expression. I placed my hands on his shoulder and leaned down to look into his face, he didn't look at me. I shook him a little, gently, "Ven are you in there?" No response. "Ven!"

He snapped back to us, light returning to his eyes. He gazed up at me and looked around, absorbing his surroundings. "What happened? When did we get here?"

Aqua tapped him on the noggin with her knuckles, "Earth to space cadet, we're buying a gift for Master Eraqus and I need you to forfeit your munny."

"Oh," he reached into his pocket, still a little dazed, and gave her his munny pouch.

"Thanks," Aqua took the bag and began haggling.

I guided the smaller boy outside and guided him to a place to sit just across the street. I knelt down and gazed up at him, my hand on his shoulders. "Ventus, could you please tell me what's been bothering you. I haven't seen you like this since… in a long time."

"Terra," he whispered my name and gazed deeply into me with his beautiful azure eyes. Pain was obvious on his face and I felt the need to him embrace him, to dry any tears that he may shed, but I couldn't, I mustn't. "Terra I want to ask you something."

"Sure, ask me anything." I furrowed my brows.

"Do you love someone?" He scanned my expression.

My mouth fell agape. Did he know about my feelings? So this wasn't about Vanitas after all… "Yes." I answered honestly. I love you, if only I could say that too.

"How much do you love them?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was sad or relieved.

I tightened my grip on his shoulders, "More than anything else and greater still."

"Do you think the person I love would feel the same?" his expression seemed pained.

I offered him a comforting smile, "I'm sure whoever it is you're talking about couldn't choose anyone else over you."

Who do you love Ven?

"What if they did?" he looked away, flush hitting his cheeks hard.

"If they don't love you back then the only thing you can hope for is to… tickle them till they're blue!" I reached toward his ribcage and began to frantically attack his sides.

He was laughing uncontrollably as he tried to get away, "Terra! Ha ha, stop! Please!" I stopped and slid next to him ruffling his hair.

"Sorry Ven, I think you're too young to be worrying about the stresses of romance. Did you fall for some random shop keeper girl, maybe one of the waitresses at the café?" I leaned in with a mischievous grin.

Ven was smiling like his old self again, "No, it's not like that."

"Is it a guy?" I raised a brow.

He flashed a deep shade of red, either I was right on the dot or he's really pissed. "No it's not like that!"

"So is it like a friendship sort of love we're talking about, family?" I interrogated.

He sighed, "No it might be just hormones or something… I can't stop thinking about…" he trailed off. "Maybe you're right, I'm too young."

"Venny, don't worry. I'm sure this girl loves you back," I patted his shoulder.

Why am I playing the big brother role again? Maybe Aqua was right and we could only ever be like brothers. Nothing more…

"Who says it's a girl?" he teased.

"Could be genderless? I think there's a technical term for that." I gently jabbed him in the arm.

"I'm very sure that's not the case," he rubbed his forearm.

I shrugged, "Well you can never really tell anymore with all these pretty boys with long flowing hair walking around."

Ven raised his brow he was so adorable trying to act all cool, "You have something against long flowing hair?"

"You could say it's an old foe of mine," I stood up.

He rose too, "You got fooled didn't you?"

"I thought he was a girl I grumbled," I reminisced about a time long ago when I was in town and I saw this young beautiful woman walking passed me. Unfortunately only the first two observations were correct.

I love Ventus but I'm not gay. Being romantically or sexually interested are two completely different things.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. You two can meet me at the gardens," Ventus was smiling like nothing happened I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Sure," I grinned before he left to relieve himself and it wasn't long before Aqua exited the shop with the sword.

"I got the price down to 1500 munny." She announced.

"You haggling demon, no wonder women love to shop." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Ven? Is he ok? You didn't try anything did you?" She interrogated.

"Bathroom, yes, and good god woman do you not trust anyone let alone your oldest and dearest friend?"

"Oldest? Dearest? Ha, you sure are," she jabbed me in the arm.

"He's going to catch up with us at the gardens. We should wait for Ven there." I started walking.

"So what was wrong?" Aqua asked.

"Uh, oh, um, well he wanted to ask about love because he likes someone." Even I thought that came out horribly messy. I'm the king of messy.

"Oh, is that all?" She blew her hair out of her face.

"Is that all! I know you know by now that I… well you know and well I just wish I knew who it was he was referring to." I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. That was probably the first time I told someone, well not really told, but referred to my forbidden love with anyone.

"Well we're his two best friends and he doesn't leave the castle very often plus he has amnesia from before he came to us so it's most likely one of us." She stated easily. "Or Eraqus but that's just ridiculous."

"Not to mention sick," I stuck my tongue out at the thought of the old geezer getting it on with anyone let alone Ven.

"Terra, I think it's more likely you," Aqua said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

My heart skipped a beat, Ventus might like… me? That would be a dream come true but it's… taboo. I laughed nervously, "Aqua you are such a kidder. There's no way he likes me."

There's no way he could love someone like me. We are like brothers, or least that's how it is now but… I love him but… He shouldn't love me back, I don't deserve it. I want to protect him. A love that's taboo would only be accompanied by pain and it wouldn't be accepted. A love like that is toxic and will surely bring about darkness.

"_I'm all you need and more… I understand you Terra… the darkness in your heart calls out to me… I can't resist the temptation." _Vanitas's words echoed in my head.

"Terra," I was pulled back into reality by Aqua. "Ventus looks at you differently compared to the master and I. You mean more to him because you were the one who pulled him into the light. I've seen the way you two look at each other and… it's like you couldn't be happier with anyone else."

I couldn't deny he made me happy just by being close. "But isn't it taboo? I thought the love between men was considered wrong and sinful?"

Aqua slammed her fist into my arm man that girl had an arm. "Don't be so old fashioned, it's getting really popular nowadays."

"Seriously, gay relationships are, in?" the thought frightened me, I was happy, but frightened.

"They aren't 'in' they're just not fire and brim stone out. This generation is more tolerable to change." She smiled. "I'm sure Master Eraqus wouldn't think any less of you."

"Oh right, Master…" I'd almost forgotten that today was for him. Why did today have to be so dramatic?

"Even if it's not you and it's me, I'll turn him down," Aqua looked away.

"You don't have to that for me I won't get jealous if it's you," I insisted. I'd probably get jealous but I wouldn't ruin their happiness just because I was rejected.

"Actually, I only view Ven as a brother," Aqua half smiled.

"Then why were you being territorial earlier," I narrowed my eyes at my blue haired friend.

"I was sabotaging the enemy's chances," she admitted. She didn't even like him and she was getting in the way? Bitch…

"I'm your enemy?"

She didn't reply only giggled and ran ahead as we reached the gardens. Barely anyone was there and the place was huge. You could see the castle from there, the castle of Ansem the Wise. There were rumors I had heard about him searching for apprentices but I couldn't be sure what for.

The flowers were beautiful and the brickwork was nice but I was absolutely bored just watching Aqua look at the plants like they were the greatest things in the world. I suppose this shows she's more of a girl than I thought but hey guys can like flowers too it's just I don't see how she can be so fascinated by a stupid flower. I mean I'm here, aren't I more interesting than them? She could at least talk to me. God damn it I'm so bored without Ven.

I found a nice wall near the road leading back from whence we came since that's where Ventus was most likely to arrive from, assuming he didn't get lost. After twenty minutes I was beginning to think that might be the case when the little bundle of energy came bounding towards the gardens.

"Sorry I'm late," he heaved as he leaned on his knees. "I… I got lost… big town."

I ruffled his blonde spikes, "I was beginning to wonder if we might have to call up a search party. Are you tired? Need me to carry you?"

He pouted and pushed my arm away, "I'm fine."

Aqua held the box containing our gift and held it out to me, "Here tough guy, it's your turn since you really want to carry something so badly."

I groaned and took the present from her. She was being a real bitch today.

"So, Ven feeling any better?" Aqua asked our younger friend.

"I'm fine Aqua, there was nothing wrong to begin with." Ven gave a toothy smile and walked a few steps farther into the gardens. "Oh, wow, they're beautiful!"

I take back what I said about flowers being stupid, they are amazing, best plants in the universe, except the ones that try to kill me, though they're my favorites. Not to mention they smell nice, no wonder they use them in perfume, air fresheners, and candles. I've heard about ones that smell terrible but I can only imagine them being useful to scare away unwelcomed visitors.

Ventus ran down the slope and got up and close like Aqua had done earlier. I felt a laugh rise up in my chest but suppressed it. Ven and Aqua had more in common than Ventus does with me. I think they'd be good for each other, that's why Ven is more likely to love her right? To him I'm like an older brother and that's all. My love can never be returned. But I will protect him, both of them because that's all I can do.

I need power.

"Terra!"

I snapped back to reality, "Oh, Aqua, are we leaving?"

"Yeah the sun's starting to set."

"Already? I guess it's been a long day." I sighed. So much happened with Ven and Vanitas today I really needed a nap.

"Hey Terra!" Ventus came up to me with a handful of flowers in his hands.

"I don't think you're allowed to pick the flowers Ven," Aqua chuckled.

Ven just pouted at her before smiling again and holding out the flowers to me, "These are for you for earlier. Thank you."

I one handed the box with a blush on my face and took the bundle with my free hand. I brought the flowers up to my face and took a whiff. "They smell nice thank you."

His smile widened as he began walking away. A warm wave welled up in my chest as we began to follow him. These flowers in my hand were for me from the one I love. Does Ven really like me or did he sense that I was sad? Either way I'm really happy he gave me something even if it's just a few flowers that will die in a few weeks.

I felt so warm inside as we made our way home and when we were almost out of town I took another whiff of the plants. There was the faintest scent that I knew could only by identified as Ventus. He does smell like flowers but he also as another quirk to his fragrance that reminds me of a stormy breeze, unique to him. A grin curled up on my face and I gave a gleeful sigh just before a cold chill ran down my spine. I quickly turned around half expecting to see an enemy of sorts staring back at me but there was nothing there.

I continued walking, catching up with them easily. The sky was a beautiful array of warm colors as the sun hovered just above the horizon. When we reached home it was completely dark and thousands of stars were in the black sea above. Aqua had taken the gift to wrap and hide it and Ven had returned to his room. I was lying down outside on the ground looking at the flowers which were already beginning to wilt.

What had happened today? Why did Vanitas trick me into thinking he was Ven? How did he even know I love Ventus? How was I fooled so easily? Why am I still thinking about that double ganger?

I groaned and palmed myself in the face with my free hand. How is it that I can't just forget about him? I can't believe I kissed him and touched him. I feel so ashamed I shouldn't have done those things even if it was Ventus. Now I can sense the darkness within, hear it become restless, but I can't let it take over. I can't hate this Vanitas or feel guilty because those negative emotions only fuel the darkness. Things happen, ok the events of today were weird, but no one is to be blamed. I'll just have to hope I never see that black haired freak ever again. His lips were soft, he looked almost exactly like Ventus, and he said those things to me. Who is he exactly, Ven's long, lost, evil twin or something?

Why do I care?

**A/N: Wow that took a long sit down or two to write. Now if only I could do this my stories more often then I might actually have something to publish… Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter to my newest KH fanfiction, I actually have another that's not that popular because it's all OCs and you know how everyone just totally hate OCs. I think I made everyone in character though Aqua is probably a little OOC. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I've never written a heated scene before so please give me some advice. If you have suggestions for the future don't hesitate to tell. Also please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Darkness

* * *

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading my fanfic. Warning this chapter is totally on crack, and extremely long. It took me forever to write and it's not very good, but it's on crack so be aware of its drug problems. I'm aware some characters OOC and I do apologize for their acting skills. I'm not sure where this is heading so I'm open to ideas, well actually I do know where it's going but I'm not sure how to get there. Anywho I hope to right a chapter in the future from the POV of Vanitas or Ventus or both, if you have any ideas that would be great. I know it's going to be confusing but it's supposed to be and hopefully with a Vanitas POV it will be less confusing but I don't think I want to write it just yet, the date might come first or not idk…**

**Please review, I do like the one's I've already received. Don't be afraid to criticize especially on this chapter because it's so trippy I'm almost confused by it. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta I wish I did, but I don't. While I was playing the game every other thought was "Terra you're an idiot, it's so obvious he's a pedophile! Terra you're so damn slow, you didn't realize you were being tricked because you're an idiot! Terra you dumbass he's tricking you!" and stuff like that because it was painstakingly obvious and yet he bought it so easily all the damn time. Zack wasn't nearly this naïve was he? Why do I compare people a lot, idk, whatever.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy, I did, somehow… If you see any plot holes tell me because I tend to make them on accident and I don't like them at all.**

**I do not own these characters but I bought the game and it's awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A gift given

Everyone was laughing for no apparent reason at all including me. We were sitting at a long dinning table, every seat was filled, and there was Master, Aqua, Ventus, me, and many little blue dog-like creatures. There was a feast before us consisting of all sorts' cheese products, blue, goat, cheddar, cubed, sliced, and even that canned stuff you just spray on your crackers. The table was set in the middle of a wasteland valley and we were surrounded by corroded keyblades.

Ven held out a platter of cheese to me, "Terra Have some cheeeeeesssse! _He, he_, it's amaaaaazing!"

I took a slice, "Don't mind if I do, _ha, ha_," he was so adorable, him and his cheese.

"Terra, _mhm_, you look funny with those, _ha, ha_, flowers in your hair!" Aqua pointed at me.

"_Ha, ha_, I guess you're right!"

"Terra, _bwa, ha, ha_, you're like a son to me. Isn't that hilarious?" Master Eraqus asked.

"Yeah it is, _tch, he, he_. This is trippy and this cheese, it's flavorless."

I stopped laughing and realized just how off everything was. It was like everyone was high, but most of all flavorless cheese? That just isn't normal. Looking around I finally noticed the masked figure at the other end of the table. He wasn't laughing like all my friends were he just continued to look directly toward me though it was hard to tell with that mask on. He reached out his hand and beckoned to me but I just looked away and towards the beautiful creature across from me. Ven stopped laughing as he noticed my gaze and he reached out his hand to me. I reached across, leaning over the food, but my hand could not reach his.

A familiar stream of ice hit my spine and I froze, everything did, all was silent as though time had completely stopped. Even Ven was entirely motionless, not breathing or blinking, yet some how the blue creatures were fidgeting in their seats silently, all staring at me. Then I noticed the seat where the masked boy sat was completely empty. I refocused on the still Ventus and reattempted to grasp his hand. I stood up to extend my reach causing my chair to fall back and when it hit the ground everything shattered. Just as I was about to reach him, he too shattered, and I fell into a bottomless pit of darkness. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, the darkness had completely surrounded me.

It felt like I had been falling for ages and all I could think about was Ven. With what little strength I could muster I called out his name in a single husky breath. My eyes began to narrow just as a light appeared before me and when I couldn't open them at all I felt warm hands grabbing hold of me, keeping me close. I tried to move but couldn't and yet I felt perfectly safe and at peace in those arms.

I heard a familiar and sweet voice as I felt a soft hand gently caress my cheek, "Terra, you're safe with me. I'll protect you from now on so don't worry. I'll always accept you for who you are so you don't have to put on a brave face."

Opening my eyes was difficult but I managed to get them to stay open even with the blinding light. A silhouette of spiky hair shielded me from the blinding light as they looked down upon me. I felt as though my head were resting in their lap and I reached out to touch their face.

"Ven," I managed to whisper. "This is just a dream right?"

I couldn't see his expression or anything really but from his tone I could tell he was smiling, "Yeah, this is all in your head."

I pulled a smile and closed my eyes, "Then I hope I never wake up."

He stroked my face, "How much do you love me Terra?"

I chuckled, "Did you forget? I love you more than anything and greater still."

"Oh… do you think that will ever change?"

I opened my eyes I still couldn't make out a single feature do to the overbearingly white light, "I don't think it will."

"Would you still love me even if I did something unforgivable? Do you love every part of me, even the darkest parts?"

I tried to lean up but couldn't find the strength to do so, "Ven? What's this all of a sudden? Of course my feeling will never change. I'll love you, all of you, no matter what."

I felt him brush the bangs away from my face, "Promise me that you will never betray me that you will love me and only me, all of me, until the day when all hearts die."

Sitting up I leaned in close to his face, my eyes shut, "I promise I'm all yours." Our lips touched and I wrapped my arms around his small waist as he wrapped his arms over my shoulders. I pulled Ventus into my lap, his legs wrapped around my waist, and he rubbed himself against me. He arched his back as I pulled him even closer. I began running kisses down his neck as he leaned his head back and I noticed all of a sudden that he was completely naked, I was completely naked.

Flush had exploded across my face as I continued my trail running my hands around his torso and stopping at his nipples tweaking them carefully between my large callused digits. He moaned and arched in pleasure holding my head closer to him. I began sucking on his sweet and salty skin, so soft and smooth to touch. I felt my member harden as he continued to make heated noises and rub his hands across my back. He traced the scars between my spine and shoulder blades as well as the ones lower on my back.

I guided his torso to the ground and crawled on top of him with my eyes open once again. We were in my room and on my bed, still naked, and in the darkness he was still hard to see but I already knew his face by heart. We were both completely hard now as we both took the moment to try and catch our breath. Everything felt right as he lied there beneath me. I could see the glimmering trail of salvia leading from his mouth and I leaned down to lick it up from his face until I reached the edge of his lips. We kissed passionately for what seemed like hours before stopping to take heavy helpings of air.

"Te-Terra, I want- I want you inside of me," a voice mocked from the corner of the room. We stopped, turning our faces toward the black haired doppelganger. He was frowning, as though he was jealous.

"Va-Vanitas! What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling the covers over us as quickly as possible.

"I don't know, this is your dream, you tell me," he grinned stepping out of the shadows, revealing that he too was naked.

I quickly looked away, "Put some clothes on and get out of my dream!"

He sat on the bed casually and wrapped his arms around me, purring into my ear, "I don't want to. Besides the more the merrier, you know you want some of this." I felt teeth nibble my sensitive skin and I completely jumped out of bed.

I looked back, the sight of the two almost identical boys completely naked on my bed catching me off guard. Ventus had the look of utter confusion on his face and Vanitas looked like a predator on the prowl as he stared intently at my naked form. I covered my vital regions with my hands and flushed, "Why are you looking at my junk like that?"

"Why are you so aroused?" Vanitas smirked.

"Why is there another me?" Ven asked utterly lost. He looked so cute, all sweaty, exhausted, and confused.

"WTF?" Aqua stepped into the room. She was only wearing a set of black lingerie which would have been rather sexy except I don't view her that way so… yeah.

"Aqua, you're here too?" When did my dreams become, like this? At least she had clothes.

"Wow, Terra, two at once and twins none the less. Wohoo let me in too!" She jumped on the bed next to Vanitas. My bed isn't that big so you can just imagine how freaking weird the image was.

"Aqua, Vanitas, both of you, out," I pointed toward the door with one hand still covering my unmentionables.

"Awe, but I wanted to rock your world," Vanitas whined with a sarcastic grin.

"What's happening?" Ven whimpered, curled under the covers at the top of my bed.

"Orgy," Aqua replied.

"Can't I have sex in peace?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, because it's not with me and you're still a virgin in real life," the yellow eyed cretin crossed his arms and sat applesauce style. No decency.

Aqua gasped sarcastically, "Terra, you're a virgin?"

I blushed violently, "Shut up you two! It's not like any of you have had sex before!"

"Actually-"

"Shut up Vanitas!" I snapped.

"Terra lighten up, and you think I'm a girl, psh, you PMS more than I do," Aqua lazed back onto Ventus, whom was still very shocked.

I was just about to pull the very hair out of my head when there was a knock on the door. I don't know why, but I answered it. There in the hall stood a man I had never seen before but he looked somewhat related to me. Maybe it was the hair?

"Can I help you?" I'm a bit busy dealing with crazy people.

"Yeah I heard there was an orgy somewhere in this castle and I wondering if-Oh it's in here guys!" He waved over a large group of handsome men and beautiful woman, all of which I had never seen before.

I panicked. I shoved him and ran out the door, all eyes on my nakedness, as I made my way to god knows where. There were many things flowing through my mind. I wanted some clothes mostly, running nude felt wrong, and some alone time, away from everyone. Even Ven.

I screamed at the top of my lounges, "All I want is a descent pair of pants!"

And then suddenly my wish was granted. A pair of the most comfortable pants appeared on my lower half and I stopped running to admire them.

The thing about dreams, they are random, crazy, and don't make any sense. Yet these pants, at the time, they made perfect sense. It was like a sunny day in the meadow with all the deer frolicking through the forest. A picnic setup in the middle of a clearing and the one at the center of it all was Ventus with one blue popsicle in his hands, undoubtedly for us to share. In other words heaven, only these were pants, and they sung choruses of butterflies and rainbows.

Am I high? Was I high? I don't normally think about these fluffy things.

"How do you like the pants?"

"Love them."

"Good, I'm glad you like them," arms weaved around me from behind as I continued to admire the strangely amazing pants.

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Get the fuck out of my dream."

"You are very rude."

"Comes with the package, take it or leave it."

"I say take," he snuggled into my back.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because I know you."

"No you don't."

"But I do. I've always known you. I saw the truth long before anyone else."

"I don't understand your logic."

"That's because you don't want to. That and you are paying way too much attention to those pants."

"They are amazing. I think Ven would like them."

"Ven, Ven, Ven, always Ventus, but what about me?"

I unlatched his arms and turned to face him, my hands on his shoulders, "Vanitas, you may look like Ventus but the thing is that's all. You don't act like him, you have the same voice but the way you talk is different, and the way you move it's not the same. I love Ventus and I don't think you're a bad person but I don't love you."

Vanitas frowned and looked down, "But you said you loved us more than anything. You said that to both of us."

"No I said that to Ven, it was meant only for him," I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"But I am Ventus. I'm all of the darkest parts of him and you said you'd love every part of us." He looked up at me and for a moment I saw Ven.

"What are you trying to say?"

Vanitas looked me straight in the eyes and I was caught in a trance, "Ventus and I once shared a body and though we are now apart we still share the same soul. He holds the light and I am the dark but we are similar still. I can tell what it is he wants because I too share the same desire."

"When we were in that place filled with light I wasn't just talking to him right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were with both of us and it wasn't until a little later that we separated again. I guess you wanted to see us that way. I mean, this is your dream. I wouldn't be here if you didn't want it." He smirked and it was kind of cute in its own little way.

"Heh, maybe if I had met you under different circumstances we could be friends," I grinned and started walking away.

"Just friends…" he whispered sadly.

These pants were really amazing I just had to show them to Ven. I began to look for him, I looked everywhere including my room which was now empty, the only place left was the training area. I ran outside and almost ran smack into Master Eraqus.

"Master," I gasped.

"Terra, where are you off to?" he asked me. He was like a father to me but I would never say that aloud.

"I'm looking for Ventus, have you seen him?"

"Ventus? He's right there," he pointed toward the entrance to the training grounds. It took me a few seconds but when I spotted him my heart stopped. Ven was just laying there face down on the ground.

"Ven!" I called to him and ran passed his Elderness. I slid next to him on my knees and lifted his head. "Ven!"

His eyelids slowly flickered opened, his azure orbs looking up at me. "Terra," his voice was weak and scratchy but at least he was alive.

"Ventus, tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

He looked toward the castle, no to Master Eraqus. He did this, but why?

I lifted his entire body into my arms and stood, "You're safe now. Don't worry, I'll protect you." I turned to face our Master and fury reddened my features. "Why did you do this? How could you do this?"

Now it was his turn to look angry, "Terra, are you telling me you're worried about that abomination?"

"Of course I'm worried and he's not an abomination! What's wrong with you Master?" I yelled.

"That atrocity, do you know what he told me, he told me he loved you! The darkness cannot be allowed to spread. I cannot allow such a despicable thing to occur. It's because of these atrocious desires that you're being swallowed by the darkness Terra! Now put that wicked creature down so that I can end this before it even begins. It's for the best," he summoned his keyblade and stood in his usual battle ready samurai stance.

Why was he doing this? Why can't Ven and I be together?

"I can't do that Master Eraqus I love him more than everything else there is to love. No one can take that away from me, not you, not the damned darkness, and definitely not that lookalike bastard Vanitas. I don't want to fight you. You don't have to do this." I looked down at those beautiful blue eyes and he smiled weakly back at me. This person in my arms is the most important person I know or ever will. I'm not letting that smile fade away I fell in love with that smile.

He yelled, "So the darkness has already conquered you. You leave me no choice," he raised his weapon above his head. You're wrong Master, you have a choice you're just too blind and stubborn to see it. There's nothing wrong with our love. "Prepare yourself, Terra. I'm going to free you from this madness." I couldn't understand why but I knew I had to fight back.

I gently placed Ventus on the ground and summoned Earthshaker. A calm and warm wave engulfed me and I felt the amazingness of my awesome pants give me additional strength. He came towards me and took a deep breath of air, raising the oversized key over my head. Master prepared to strike me, close quarters, but that was his mistake. I struck him with all my strength and at the last second before it connected I felt something else give power to my swing.

Earthshaker made contact with his ribcage and he landed on the ground several feet away. I looked at my hands and there it was, he was right, the darkness was in me. I dropped Earthshaker as the darkness engulfed it. Morphing it into an unrecognizable keyblade I was unfamiliar with. I felt ashamed that I had allowed this to happen and yet I felt strong, I felt the power pulsating from the black masses. A smile crept onto my face and I accepted it, it felt so good.

"Terra," Ven crocked, I snapped out of my daze and ran to his side.

"Ventus!" I was about to touch him but stopped short when I felt like if I did I would only hurt him.

"Terra," he reached out his hand to cup my cheek but I pulled away. I had proved Master right by using the darkness. I didn't help Ven at all I just beat up the man who's cared for us for all these years without batting a lash. What was wrong with me?

He looked sadly up at me, "Terra, what's wrong?"

"I'm dirty," I whispered. "I don't deserve to touch someone so pure."

"Don't say that. You saved me and if you hadn't then I would be the one that… You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I should have tried to reason with him and show him that our love is not a product of darkness. Instead I… Ventus I'm sorry but I have to go." I got up and activated my armor.

He lifted his torso with all his strength, "Terra!" but it was too late, I was already gone.

+~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~+

I opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom on my bed. The sunlight was peering in through the window. Lifting my torso I yawned and stretched my arms. That was the weirdest semi-wet dream I ever had, not to mention the saddest.

None of it made sense, especially my obsession with those pants, what the fuck was that, I don't know. Vanitas, of all people, was there too, I can't remember what we talked about, but for some reason I felt more respect toward him or was this feeling loathing? I didn't even get passed my make out session with Ven! Outrageous! And was all that stuff about an orgy? I'm not even quite sure I know what that is.

Crack, I must be on crack that's the only explanation. Or this whole Vanitas being Ventus's doppelganger is getting to my head. Or maybe what Ven said to me yesterday is affecting to me too.

"_How much do you love them?"_

Would I really kill someone I care about just for him? Is that how much I love him? Is that the source of the darkness that resides within my love, the desire to destroy anyone and everything that would dare harm Ven?

I looked over to the vase on my cupboard and the flowers seemed to be doing just fine. Those precious little plants were his way to express how he felt. He didn't have to hurt anyone to show he cared and me… I can do the same. I will protect Ventus without the darkness and instead of attacking I will defend. That's easier said than done but I will be the best person I can be just for him.

I stood up and began my routine morning excercises.

+~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~+

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Aqua hovered over me as I lounged leisurely leaning back in a dining room chair.

"Sitting," I rocked the chair on its back legs with a little bit of a push from my heel.

She raised an eyebrow not amused, "Terra, you're supposed to be assisting me to prepare for the surprise party while Ven distracts Master for the next few hours. Now get off your lazy ass and help."

I groaned but got up anyway, "Ok what do want me to do?"

She handed me a folded banner and a stapler, "Find a ladder and hang this over there. Make sure it's even and not lopsided. Don't give me that look Terra I know what you're thinking. The ladder should be in the storage room, you know the one where it always is."

I let out another groan and placed the banner on the table with the stapler before venturing into the halls I was running naked in just earlier in my dreams. Now where was the storage room again, wasn't it somewhere near the library? Yeah that sounds right. So I made a turn toward the library and found myself in front of an old dusty door. It wreaked storage room as I turned the handle but what I saw made my mouth gape open as I looked upon the interior of the room in shock.

There was red and black paint flung over all the white furniture, the floor, and walls. The bed in the corner was untouched however and was the only thing not covered with cobwebs and dust. I took a few steps in and looked back only to see fa—ot written on the wall. I closed the door and the word was complete. Faggot.

Who would do this? Whose room was this? Is this some strange practical joke or something? I looked at the door knob and realized this was the room Master Eraqus usually had locked up. One he told us never to go into…

The hateful words he'd spoken in my dream came searing back.

"_Are you telling me you're worried about that abomination?.. That atrocity, do you know what he told me, he told me he loved you!.. It's because of these atrocious desires that you're being swallowed by the darkness Terra!.. Now put that wicked creature down so that I can end this before it even begins…"_

I held my head down as tears ran down my face, "What secrets are you hiding Master?" I whispered and wiped away the salty droplets. Was that dream more than just a dream, a premonition? Had something like this happened before? Was master on the receiving or giving end of this… this thing here?

Rushing out of the room I slammed the door and felt the fury swell up inside my chest. I walked at a fast pace but before I reared the corner I heard a small click and looked back. The door had locked itself…

+~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~+

It was really a nice day outside, the sun was bright and its glow was warm and comforting. The sky was clear and made me think of those eyes I'd come to love so much. The breeze was refreshing and carried the fragrance of the mountains that surrounded my home. It's amazing how nature can just cool your nerves and make you feel better even when you're about to burst like a volcano.

The main reason why the outdoors calms me so much is probably because it reminds me so much of Ventus or maybe it's the other way around. I've always loved just sitting on grass watching the scenery morph slowly around me especially after a hard days training. Of course I can't sit out here forever but wouldn't it be nice if every moment was filled with this serene aroma.

I couldn't help but wonder how Ven was handling his Elderness right now. Thinking of Master was a bit painful at the moment so I focused solely on Ventus. He was probably having trouble keeping the secret to himself, if it were me I'd probably distract Master with one on one training, it would make the old man lose his track on time. Oh god damn it I can't stop thinking about Eraqus, then it just reminds me of that room and the dream, and then I look at the sky, think of Ventus and what he's doing right now, it all goes in a huge cycle.

What else can I think about? Aqua? She's been a total bitch lately… That's all I can come up with. Anything, anyone else? Vanitas? I don't want to ever think about that guy again…

I sighed, I couldn't think about training, or the surprise party, or even how much I would just love to hold Ventus right then and there. No, all I could think about is my weird ass dream and how it meant so much more than what it was. If I told Eraqus how I felt about Ventus what would happen?

"Terra why aren't you… Oh, are you feeling alright?" Aqua sat next to me. Her concern was comforting.

"I don't think I should tell Master after all. About… you know," I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Why did he say something to you? I thought he was in the training area with Ven," she watched me with her blue eyes. It was strange how we all had blue eyes, Aqua, Ven, and me.

"Are they? No he didn't say anything but you know that room he always used to tell us never to go into even though it was locked. I accidently went in there thinking it was the storage room and it was awful. Someone had thrown paint everywhere and written faggot on the wall. The atmosphere in there made me want to puke," he rubbed my stomach, that of it made me queasy.

"Really? That's not what I would have expected. Do you think the Master did that? Do you know whose room it was?" She rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"No I don't," I shook my head, "but we know that he and the other masters use to live here when they were training like us. He and Master Xehanort are the only two I'm sure of but I know there were probably a few others with how huge this place is."

"Well you can wonder all you want but we have some decorations to hang and don't worry about the ladder. I've already taken care of it." She smiled and rose from the ground.

"Thanks Aqua," I stood too.

"Don't mention it. I'm your best friend after all and I know your dealing with your… emotions right now. I can't just let you mope there while I do all the work but I can't just stab you in the heart either. I just hope you learn to be more productive with your drama in the future," She patted me on the back with a smile and we went inside.

It took us a mere thirty minutes to hang all of the decorations and set up the table. Aqua left me to prepare the meal so I just sat there at the long table alone. After having leaned back on my chair for ten minutes I grew bored and looked around to see what we had actually done. The room was nice, not too formal but not too fifth-birthday-party-esk either. Then I looked at the table and it hit me like a concrete filled piano. It was set just like in my dream except it lacked food, people, and those blue dog things.

A bead of sweat ran down my face, "Freaky," I whispered under my breath. If that's spot on what else is?

The double doors swung open and I turned my head to see Ventus. He was covered in tempting droplets of sweat as his breath was hot and heavy, and his face was completely red. I knew Master's training was 'intense' but hot damn we should volunteer Ven to do it more often.

He half jogged over to me, "Te-Terra," he struggled to catch his breath. "Ma-Master's coming. I managed to- to get here before him to worn you but… are you guys ready?"

I ruffled his adorable blonde head, damp with sweat, and smiled, "Yeah, you did good. Now get yourself a glass of water in the kitchen and tell Aqua. Let me stall the old man for a bit."

"O-ok," he heaved before sprinting to the kitchen. I couldn't help but look down at his nicely shaped rear as it was practically in my face for a second there. Ventus should be more careful with how he conducts himself around me or I won't be able to hold back for much longer.

I stood up and made my way through the halls. Master was heading toward the bathing area when I spotted him. He wasn't nearly as worn out as Ventus was but with his old age I could tell he wasn't entirely unfazed.

"Oh Terra, I haven't seen you or Aqua all day, what have you two been up to?" He smiled the way father would to his son. He really was like a father to me.

"You know the usual. She's been practicing spells and I've been lifting weights. We didn't want to disturb you two after all. It's rare for any of us to get your special lessons." Is it me or did that sound wrong? Yeah it's definitely just me.

"So you spent the day together, must be nice… I've been meaning to confront you on a specific matter lately. You wouldn't mind taking a walk with me would you?"

I chuckled, "Master, you don't even have to ask."

We made our away through the halls slowly, this would definitely save Aqua and Ven some time. Master had his usual scholarly expression for a minute before taking on a soft smile. "Terra, I've noticed you've been acting strangely lately." Oh shit! "Is there maybe something going on between you and-"

"No, of course not!" I said that way too enthusiastically.

He gave a deep laugh, "You don't have to be shy with me boy. If it's my opinion you're worried about then here it is-" I'm going to die! "I completely approve." Wait what? "In fact I sympathize. When I was your age all I could think about was my fellow key bearer, Nixe. I had never before seen a better ass in all my life."

…

What?

WTF!

He's gay? So that room… was his? Now it makes perfect sense. So I have nothing to worry about and I can be with Venny! ^( O,O)^ Party time!

My face flustered, "How… how did you know?"

"Well I was a boy in love once and I faced the same ordeal," He patted me on the back.

"Just promise me one thing Master," I stopped to look him straight in the eyes. He was so accepting, I admired that about him. However I'm not so much.

"Never say ass again please."

He laughed, "Oh, alright. Now I need to change. I will see you latter, Terra."

We parted ways as I practically danced all the way to the dining hall. Once I reached there I saw Ventus placing some boxes on the table. I practically teleported to the other side of the room next to him and scooped him up by the hip and held him above by head like a child.

His eyes were wide with shock as I spun around gleefully before plopping him back down to earth. My mouth hurt I was smiling so widely but I couldn't help it, I was so happy.

Ventus blinked a few times with a confused smile and a raised brow, "Terra, why are you so… smiley?"

I kept my hands on his tiny perfect waist, "I'm happy because…" I felt as though I was about to cry I was so happy. I use to think that we couldn't be together but now that's changed. "I can love you freely." There I said it. Ven I love you so much, I finally said it to you.

"T-Terra…" the edges of his lips curled into the most beautiful smile. I just had to kiss those soft pink lips.

I pulled him close and his cheeks flushed to a deep rosy shade. I leaned my head down to his until our lips finally met. No tongue, just a pure, passionate, and long tender kiss. I pulled away and his eyes were glazed over with hot fever.

He smiled and looped his arms around, "Terra, kiss me." Nothing else had to be said. I picked him up and sat him on top of the table. Our lips connected and he ran his tiny digits through my hair as ran my hands under his shirt. My tongue rammed into his mouth, exchanging saliva, as I rubbed his tongue against my own. Heat spread throughout my body and gathered in my nether regions, as his legs wrapped around my waist. He practically purred as mouthed my hands around and across to his abs until I reached his hard pink nipples.

I flicked one with my pointer finger and he moaned seductively as I finally disconnected our lips. His eyes looked directly into mine as we gasped desperately for air. His sweet and sweaty face was too adorable and I smiled deviously. I began to suck at the lobe of his ear, gently nibbling the soft flesh between my teeth. Ventus held me in his arms before nervously pushing me away.

His face was heated and had a hint of regret, "We shouldn't do this here."

I pulled away a bit, saddened. I was about to protest but he was right, the middle of the dining room was not the best place. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I asked you to kiss me remember. Let me go get changed, after the party we can meet up in my room perhaps…" Ven looked down with hesitation.

I cupped his face, "Whatever you want." I quickly pecked my lips against his forehead before pulling away. He jumped down and straightened his shirt before smiling up at me.

He grazed my lips with his fingers before darting away. I stood there for five minutes staring blankly after him, still feeling his touch on my lips. I did it. I finally did it. I told him, and he responded way better than I could ever dream. We were finally together, without fear, doubt, or hesitation. I can finally hold Ventus and not suppress my overwhelming desires.

The door to the kitchen opened, Aqua came out holding a giant tray of sushi, and she placed it on the table. The door opened again and I saw Ven nervously carrying a large jug of sake. My heart stopped. How did he change and get here so fast? I must have lost track of time or… Vanitas. He tricked me again. How dare he I'll kill him!

"Oh you brought the present already. Wait what's this? Did you put this here?" I looked at the box she was holding and it was the one a saw Ve… the one I saw Vanitas handling earlier.

"No I didn't…"

She came up to me with an expression of unease, "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine," I bit the bottom of my lip I knew she didn't buy it.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold? I could make you something, it would take awhile but I don't want you to force yourself through tonight," she reached for my forehead but I moved back.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. She looked at me hurt and then I looked to Ventus… he seemed just as hurt as she was, frightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a bit lightheaded that's all."

"Terra… Did something happen?" she asked cautiously.

I can't tell them, I can never tell them. "Master should be here soon, we should get ready."

"Oh, right…" she gave me one last worried glance before heading toward the light switch. I turned toward Ven but he avoided my gaze.

I stepped close to him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Do you like Aqua?" He looked down at the ground.

"What?" That was totally out of the blue. "What do you mean?"

"Master and I were talking earlier during training. He mentioned that he noticed that you've been acting strange and then he said he thinks it's because you're in love with Aqua." What? What! "So are you?"

"She's just like a sister to me but that's all," I insured him.

He gave a small sigh of relief "She and I were talking yesterday. She said that she likes you… more than just friends."

Wait what? I thought she liked Ven! I mean who couldn't like Ventus, he's too adorable. "I don't return those feelings. The one I love is-"

The lights turned off and the door creaked open, a silhouette blanketed the doorway. Aqua flipped the switch and we jumped into action, "Surprise!"

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting this." Master smiled but I could tell he was lying.

I gave the best fake smile I could and Ventus was doing the same.

"If you really weren't expecting this, you'd have had a heart attack old friend." Everyone turned to see Master Xehanort standing in the doorway.

"Well this is a real surprise," Eraqus patted his fellow keyblade master on the shoulder.

Ven looked slightly nervous, "So you figured out about our surprise party after all?"

Eraqus smiled, "Well why else would you volunteer for extra special training Ventus?" Oh god, it still sounds wrong. "But I'm very happy that you would all do this for me."

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Master Xehanort, are you staying for sushi and sake?" Aqua asked.

"Sake! Aqua, where did you find sake?" Eraqus demanded.

"Your alcohol cabinet sir, where you keep all your alcohol," she stated plainly.

"How did you… never mind please put it back where you found it," Eraqus commanded pointing at the sake bottle.

Xehanort took his friend's shoulder, "Now Eraqus, what harm can it be just this once. Once they've had just one sip they'll never try the stuff again, besides what's the worst that could happen?"

Eraqus sighed, "I suppose just this once is fine."

Suddenly I realized what just happened. Alcohol. I get to try alcohol without sneaking it! There were times I had seen Eraqus downing the stuff like medicine and so I wanted to try. Now every once in awhile I sneak into the cabinet and take a sip. Nothing really happened as a result but now I get a chance to have a whole glass and I heard it can do a down man good.

We all took our places at the table as Aqua served the dishes and the sake. Once she was done it was time to eat. I immediately took a sip of sake. It was nothing unusual, I had tried the stuff before, yet it somehow tasted better now that it wasn't stolen. Ventus was so cute fumbling with the chopsticks.

After a minute of watching his adorable face go from a pout to a scowl I stood up and came up behind him. I took his small extremely soft hand, "Here let me help." He blushed as I fixed his hold, "Think of them as an extension of your fingers like how a sword is an extension of your arm. Carefully use the chopsticks like tongs to pick up the roll. Your goal isn't to crush or smash you food but to safely transport it from your plate to your mouth like this." I guided his hand until he had a swallowed a piece. "Remember you hold the top one the same way you would a pencil and the bottom stays stationary, balanced between your thumb and pointer finger and held in place by your ring finger, only the top one moves. Once you're able to pick up a single grain of rice without trouble then you know you're a true master."

I pulled away and returned to my seat. I watched as Ven carefully picked up a piece but as he lifted it the chopsticks slipped and crushed the piece. I laughed, "Well you'll get used to it eventually."

He looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, "Thanks for trying, Terra."

"It's no problem, when Eraqus was trying to teach me I was just as terrible, but after I got use to it and I became master, watch." I took my chopsticks and with little effort picked up a single grain of rice from the rice bowl. "Of course you can't eat it one grain at a time but it lets you know just how good you are."

Ventus smiled cheerfully and began trying again. Eraqus gave me a knowing nod as though he were proud the art form chopsticks being passed down was something to be proud about or maybe my teaching skills are what made him look so proud…

"So, Terra," I turned my head toward the raspy voiced master, "How's your training? I hope you aren't slacking."

I grinned, "I take my training very seriously. There's not a day where I wake up and don't complete at least three hundred pushups and sit-ups. Then I end everyday with squats. Between all that I have my near daily training with Aqua and Ventus. On weekends I lift weights and practice by myself." I unconsciously admired my own biceps. I rarely thought about it but my muscles are pretty damn sexy.

He lifted a brow, "Impressive. There's no doubt your strength is unmatched."

"No kidding, I've been under Eraqus's training for twelve or so years now. Yet I'm sure I have room to improve." That's right I need more strength to protect Ventus and Aqua, but mostly Ventus.

"Yes, I completely understand. I was just like you when I was your age." Don't tell me, an old man speech. "But you probably don't want to hear about me." Is he psychic or maybe he's just not your typical old geezer. I like him, he seems cool.

"Now Eraqus, I have something for you," Xehanort seemed to pull a gift wrapped from thin air and handed it to my Master.

Eraqus opened the gift and smiled, "New shoes, how kind of you." I'm glad we didn't buy him shoes too now.

Aqua stood and brought our gift and Vanitas's, "Here Master, we bought this together and this, Terra denies it, but this is from him."

It's not from me, "It's not from me."

"Then who's it from?" Eraqus asked.

I ground my teeth at the thought of Vanitas, "I have no idea. Maybe a blue monster brought it in to try and attack us from the inside."

Eraqus laughed, "I hope not." He proceeded to open our collective gift. "Amazing, is this an antique?"

"Yeah, I found it in an antique store. Aqua haggled the price down though. We all paid for it together," I was happy he liked it, but I was still worried by the other gift.

Xehanort took the sword to examine it while Eraqus began opening the mystery gift. What had Vanitas put in there, a can of snakes, real snakes, a poisonous apple, or maybe pipe bomb? Eraqus removed the wrapping paper to reveal a box, it could have held anything but when he opened it all it contained was an envelope? Ok that didn't make any sense.

"Terra, is this some kind of joke it's addressed to you?" Eraqus held the envelope out to me.

To me? What the hell… I opened the envelope to find a letter and a train ticket to someplace called Twilight Town. "Have you ever heard of Twilight Town Master?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," he replied.

I began reading the letter to myself.

_Dear Terra,_

_I've watched you for awhile now from afar. By now we've only met a few times but I feel that it is time that we have a proper conversation, a date. Tomorrow at midnight wait at the edge of the Land of Departure and the train will find you so long as you have the ticket. If you are planning to ignore this then be warned, someone near and dear to you will die. Don't believe me, if you're willing to take that risk then I guess you really don't care about them after all. If you want your precious someone to remain unharmed I suggest you come without fail. Oh and once you've arrived I expect you to be on your very best behavior and do as I see fit. Dress nice, sleep well, and you are just adorable while you sleep. ~ 3_

_P.s. Bring money and don't let anyone read this after you done. I suggest you eat or burn it._

_With Love,_

_You know who._

My entire body began to shake with fury, my complexion turned red with hatred, and with little effort I tore the letter in two. I stuffed the pieces in my pocket and stormed out of there, not bothering to look at their worried faces.

I want to kill him, I want to crush his tiny lit throat, and beat him till he's blue. How dare he threaten Ventus! Oh and Aqua and Master I suppose, but I'm sure he'll go after Ventus. Why would he go this far just for a stupid date? Now I'm standing here in front of everyone and they're wondering what the letter probably says. Damn that Vanitas, I hate him.

I locked the door behind me and dive bombed into my bed. I concentrated on my breathing exercises and it seemed like forever before I finally calmed down. Why would he do this? Why was he so interested in me?

After what felt like hours of brooding three knocks came at my door. I didn't reply but then the Master's voice sounded through it, "Terra, I'm not sure what happened, but maybe we should talk."

I sighed, got up, and unlocked the door. Eraqus walked passed me and I could smell the alcohol on his breathe before he sat on my bed. I closed the door and sat next to him. There were several minutes of silence before he finally shattered it.

"When I was a pupil like you there was a time where I received a letter in a similar fashion as you did just now," he confessed with a slurred speech.

He did? That's odd…

He continued speaking, "I thought it was from Nixe, she had a knack for strange displays of affection." Wait Nixe was a girl, whoops, I thought she was a boy. I guess that must mean Eraqus thought… he thought I liked Aqua just as Ventus said. And that means Ven and I… he doesn't know.

"But when I got there, the room was empty, or at least I thought it was. A fellow keybearer was waiting behind the door he locked us in the room… At first I thought he was going to beat me, or kill me or something like that but no, it was much worse. He came from behind me and raped me, I never saw his face, but I knew he was one of us. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. Afterward I turned toward the light and it gave me what I needed to get passed that day. Now whenever I see a gay I know their heart is drenched in darkness. Whatever you do Terra, don't go and never allow them to get to you." He took my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, the scent of sake reeking from his mouth.

"I'm not gay," it's true, I'm not, I just like Ventus. He's the exception not the rule, "I would never rape Ventus." Yet, I guess he really doesn't approve after all…

"You don't get it the one who gets the letter is the one that's going to be raped!" He shook me almost violently.

"Ventus would never rape anyone!" I cried.

"I know that, the ticket was for that weird town I've never heard of. It must be from someone outside this world," no shit, I knew that was probably Vanitas's case. Being a shapeshifter he has to be from another world or something.

"Don't worry, I won't go. You should probably go to bed before you collapse," he was starting to sway. This was the first time I'd ever seen him this drunk.

"That's all-" he fell on his side on my bed and began to snore.

I sighed and lifted his feet onto the bed. Where was I going to sleep? Then I remembered Ventus's invitation to his room, well actually it was Vanitas's, so… wait why would Vanitas invite me to Ven's room? That didn't make any sense, he'd be running the risk of running into Ventus so why?

What if he hurts Ventus! I dashed out of my room till I reached Ven's room and quietly opened the door. "Ven?" I looked around his room and saw him sitting on his bed staring out the window in his pajamas.

He turned to me and smiled softly, "Weird night huh? After you left Master drank till he was drunk and Master Xehanort left. Aqua is probably still cleaning up the mess. I should have probably stayed behind to help her but after you left the party did wasn't fun anymore and I felt sick. What happened?"

That's right he doesn't know, Vanitas isn't here, maybe he realized his mistake in plans. It wasn't until I relaxed my muscles that I realized how tense I was. In a few short steps I reached his bed and sat down next to him.

I sighed, "His Elderness blacked out on my bed. I didn't want to move him so he's still there. Can I crash here for the night?" I can't believe I asked it without thinking. Red fever spread across my face like wildfire at the mere though of sharing a bed for one night.

He practically jumped onto my shoulder with great enthusiasm, "Sure! We can talk all night and maybe have a pillow fight and-"

"Ven it's not a sleepover, besides I'm kinda tired," as much as I hate killing his excitement, I really needed some sleep.

He gave me a disappointed frown, "Oh ok."

"Let me do my squats and then we can go to bed ok?" I smiled.

He seemed to perk up, "Can I join you?"

He was just too lovable, like a puppy, "Of course."

We stood up and we stood side by side. I easily started my routine, but Ventus struggled with the positions and fell back on his butt. He pouted adorably as I pulled him up. "Need help?"

"Yeah," he admitted embarrassed.

I stood behind him and supported his weight by his waist, "I'll help you keep balance, and you concentrate on bending and straightening your legs." He bent his legs and would have fallen back again if it weren't for me. "You don't want to lean back, lean forward," he did as he was told, "Yeah that's much better. Now try to get back up."

For the life of him he couldn't and I couldn't suppress a chuckle. "The key to getting back up is all in the toes, focus you weight there and the rest of your body becomes as light as a feather."

He rose and turned toward me amazed, "Wow Terra, you're an amazing teacher."

"Don't give me credit yet, you have to do it with out my help now. You should only do ten tonight and increase the amount with each work out. Besides, it's not me, you're just a fast learner," I patted his shoulder and returned to my spot.

After ten minutes I was done and Ven was working on his last one. He wasn't used to them so he was still having a bit of difficulty. When he was done he collapsed next to me on the bed, out of breath. His little body was covered in sweat and it took all my will power not to jump on top of him and tare off his clothes.

Ventus looked at me with those perfect blue orbs, "How do you do it?"

"You mean not die after working out, it takes years of conditioning," I patted my muscular upper arm to make sure it was still as strong as ever.

Ven sat up and leaned in close, "Can I touch them?"

I turned red, "Uh, sure." He placed his tiny hand on my arm and began feeling around the muscles.

"Wow, you're so toned," he made his way from my arm to my chest and to by abs. "I'm jealous, I could never catch up."

Was he trying to seduce me, man his touch felt so good, "You wouldn't look nearly as cute as you do now if you were anything like me," oops did that slip?

When I thought he couldn't lean any closer without being on my lap he did. Ventus's eyes bore into mine, "You think I'm cute?"

I wanted to take him into my arms so badly I could feel the heat in my groin surge rapidly. Sweat began to perspire from everywhere as I struggled to concentrate. "Yeah," I replied weakly.

Ventus was now pretty much on my lap, I was paralyzed by his presence fully aware of the close proximity, "Terra, do you remember yesterday?"

How could I not remember yesterday, it was the day Ven gave me flowers, the day we spent together not training, the day I met Vanitas… "Yeah," I practically squeaked.

His face was only a few inches away from mine, "You said the person I loved couldn't choose anyone else over me. Why?"

Oh god I wanted to close that little gap so badly, my heart was beating uncomfortably fast, "Because… because I oh screw it, I love you."

He blushed and pulled away a little before wrapping his arms around me. A hug, it felt so amazing, his tiny body embracing mine felt way better than the make out sessions I had with Vanitas, it felt so much more real. I felt his hot breath on my neck and my body tingled with anticipation, I swear his method of seduction was so much more deadly than Vanitas's. I hesitantly returned the embrace as his blonde hairs tickled my cheek. I wasn't sure if he was about to reject me or tell me the feeling was mutual but I didn't really care, as long as we could stay like this, locked in each other's arms for as long as possible I could make it through whatever he had to say.

Ventus nuzzled his sweet little nose into my collar bone it took all my moral integrity to keep from ripping his clothes off and planting my mark all across his petite body. He finally lifted his beautiful face his blue orbs sparkled in the moonlight boring their gaze into mine. Ven parted his soft lush lips and spoke in a soft whisper, "I'm getting better at this aren't I?"

Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I lifted a brow completely confused. Ven's lips curled into a sinister smile as he roughly pushed me down onto the bed, I yelped, and he straddled my waist, his eyes glowing yellow.

Vanitas? FUCK! He tricked me again!

I struggled under his grip but damn it the little guy was stronger than he looked, he pinned my wrists above my head with one hand, for the first time in my life I doubted my own strength or maybe I wasn't really struggling, I really couldn't tell I was filled with so many emotions. How did he manage to trick me again? That's the third fucking time!

"Terra, you're so cute. I understand how you feel when you look at him," he practically hissed at the mentioned of Ven, "It's like trying not to bite into your favorite candy, who wants to do that? Nobody, everyone wants to rip off the wrapper and indulge in the sticky, hard sweetness." Was he trying to make it sound dirty? I think he was.

Vanitas stared at me with a starved lust that caused chills to run up my spine, he really wanted to eat me. I gulped as I struggled in vain to wiggle out of his hold which still somehow seemed impossible to me with his tiny hands. He neared towards me and I started to try anything to keep our lips from connecting.

"Where's Ventus?" I asked, moving my face to the side.

He scowled and pulled back a bit, "He's passed out on the dinning table, out from one sip of alcohol, what a pansy. The blue girl, Rain, whatever her name was, couldn't lift him, of course my gravity spell does that and the so called magic nymph didn't even notice."

"You've been spying on us!" I accused disturbed.

"Not you as a whole just you," he cued as he ran the fingers of his free hand from my chest to my lips. The familiar memory of the gestured from before tingled across my skin as I felt my heart actually skip a beat. Why did this freak have this affect on me?

Heat engulfed my face, "Get off," I demanded unconvincingly. I sounded like I didn't want him to move which disturbed me completely.

Vanitas came to a centimeter away from my lips, his every movement seductive and sexy. "Come on Terra, you promised to meet me here didn't you?"

He was right I did, god damn it, I hate it when he's right! "I thought you were Ven!"

"That's always your excuse isn't it? I'm getting tired of it so let me show you what makes me so much better than that deadbeat Ventus," he held my chin in place as he covered my lips with his. I watched his hair turn black as I barely put up a fight against assault into my mouth. He expertly probed against every surface with his tongue and the fight in me vanished. My once tense muscles relaxed and body gave into the lusty temptation. It was like Vanitas had complete control over me and I was utterly powerless to stop him.

I began kissing back and he grinned with pride knowing fully that he had won. Vanitas ran his free hand down until he reached my erection that bulged visibly through my pants. He chuckled as he began to stroke it through the cloth and I moaned heatedly in response. My toes curled into the sheets as my hands begged to be set free and roam across his body again. I absolutely craved to touch that beautiful body, it was as though he was an incubus and I was completely under his spell.

Vanitas broke away from my lips and I instinctively tried to chase after him with little success. Lust has completely taken over my entire being, I simply wanted to devour him because he wanted to devour me and… I wanted to have Ventus for so long. Almost every night I pathetically dreamed of touching him and making love to him. Even though the boy in front of me wasn't the one I really wanted I still had to have it if only to satisfy the desires I had withdrawn for the other for so long. What was the harm in playing the little devil's game?

"Hold on Terra, you're too eager now and that just isn't cute?" Vanitas had the nerve to say that now when HE came on to ME!

"I thought you wanted this, we were making out only two minutes ago," a barked back with his own retort.

He released my wrists and sat up in between my legs, pinching his nose, "I don't want this to be just a physical thing."

"Oh really, you sure had me thinking differently!" I growled his spell over me completely broken.

"Don't you remember anything I tell you? I want what he wants, you. Body, mind, soul, and heart," he waved his finger to signify each.

"That was a dream, a very trippy dream, but still a dream," how did he know about my dream? And then a line from the letter hit me.

…_You are just adorable while you sleep. ~ 3_

"Some dreams come true," he smiled kindly, which was not something he usually did as far as I knew.

"Most dreams aren't as drugged up as that shit was."

"So crude, I wonder how Ventus would react." He gave a devilish grin.

"Don't bring Ven into this!" I yelled.

He brought his pointer finger to my lips, "Shh, we don't want to wake up the one person you don't want to find us in this situation the most."

I hate Vanitas so much, he had me at his mercy and I couldn't even call for help not that a drunken old man would be much help.

"Why me?" I whispered mostly to myself. It wasn't asked out of anger but rather out of a more pure emotion I couldn't seem to grasp the name of.

He seemed taken aback by my facial expression more so than my question, I knew whatever face I was pulling had to be one of self shame and loathing or utter weakness. "I don't know really how to answer that other than what I've already said before," he seemed to blush slightly as though he was embarrassed by his own words.

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly felt connected to the guy, we both seemed to feel awkward and somewhat confused by our feelings of the other. Was this what he meant when he said he understood me? "Vanitas… do you love someone?"

His eyes grew wide and his pale skin ran a deep shade of red, he actually looked kinda cute all embarrassed like that, "I-I… I don't do love, that's a Ven thing. I only feel the lust and greedy desires as a side effect from his needs. My heart only has darkness in it so I can't love only crave. We share the same wants but his are pure and mine are not." Vanitas actually looked miserable as admitting that, as though he wish it were love.

"Is that so?" I didn't believe it for some strange reason, that it was only lust.

"It is, the only reason I've gone this far for you is because your heart won't shut the fuck up about Ventus and it pisses me off," steam almost visibly seemed to escape his head.

"It sounds like you're jealous of Venny," I couldn't hold back a smirk wanting to tease Vanitas and make him squirm.

"I am not jealous of that weakling!" it was so obvious he was, "I just wanted to connect with something like me. The darkness in your heart reminds me of… well myself."

Well that was unexpected, "So you want to connect with the darkness in my heart and take something away from Ventus in the process, you want something of your own that he can't have, something he couldn't understand, that something being me?"

"Wow Terra we're connecting, it's like we were meant for each other," he licked his lips ravenously.

"Don't you have any other people to connect with, friends?" I regretfully asked.

"No," he said as if it he was used to it. "It's not like I need any," but I could tell from look in his eyes he wished he had at least one person.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I had friends all my life, people to love and cherish me but I could tell he had no one.

"Don't feel guilty, it's not your fault," Vanitas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. How did he know how I felt? Am I really that easy to read?

I really don't understand this guy, he says one thing and does another, he does something horrible but at the end of the day I'm feeling sorry for him. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me?

We sat there in silence for along time before he whispered, "I'm off now." He stood up on the bed and started to ward the window.

"What do you think you're doing? This is the third story, you can't go out the window," I stated.

Vanitas gave me a devious grin, "But I can and I will besides Ventus is on his way and I can't be here when he arrives. So are you coming with me on that date?"

I blushed slightly, I'd almost forgotten, "I have no choice, right?"

"Right, we'll have our fun then," he brought his gaze to my private regions, "And you should probably fix that."

I looked down and my erection was still visible through my pants. Damn it! I looked back up to yell at him but he was gone. Then the door opened and Ventus stepped in, obviously exhausted but adorable as he rubbed his eyes.

"Terra, why are you in my room?" his voice was weak and filled with the affects of sleep.

"Master is on my bed so can I crash here?" I asked, explaining myself again.

He yawned, "Yeah, that's ok… What's wrong with your pants?"

Shit my erection! I completely turned red and turned away from him on the bed where he couldn't see it, "Oh it's nothing."

Ven groggily crawled on to the bed and sat next to me, "Who is it?"

"Huh?" what was he talking about?

"You know, before the party. You were saying that you didn't return Aqua's feeling and that the one you love is and then you were cut off. Who is it?" He looked up at me still half asleep.

I gulped, I thought I had already confessed twice today and damn it both times it was actually Vanitas! But I'm sure I had the real Ven now. "It's you."

He seemed to have a delayed reaction as he processed the information before blushing and turning away.

"You don't like me do you?" All day, no for a very long time I've had wishful thinking and Vanitas has been confusing everything even more lately, I couldn't have my hopes up anymore, I was tired of not knowing, of hoping he loved me too. Vanitas said he loved me, Aqua said he loved me, but how was I to be sure.

He turned back to me with wide eyes and reached out his hand to touch my cheek, "You're so slow Terra, I gave you flowers and I touch you all the time, I give you signals and still doubt that I like you. You're an idiot but I love you," his words were slurred, it's hard to believe Ventus, my Ventus, was drunk.

Everything he said was true… God damn it I am an idiot, it was so freaking obvious now that he mentions it, but I was too blinded by my own affection and utterly confused by Vanitas.

I smiled again for the second time that day but this time it really was Ventus, I was so happy. I covered his hand with my own, "Ven I…" I was about to say everything I felt about him but them I remember my dream and what Master had said and my world came crashing down. We couldn't be together, it would be the death of us, "I'm sorry Venny, but we can't be together. I want to I really do but we can't," tears ran down my cheeks, it hurt so much to say it, to admit it. But it was the truth Master wouldn't allow it and I didn't want either of them hurt. His eyes were watery too, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" he squeaked.

I took his face into my hands and gently kissed his forehead when an idea struck me, "At least not out in the open. We'd have to hide it from Master and I'm sure Aqua could help. I can only hold you when no one's looking, I can only kiss you when we're alone, and I can only love you in the dark. It's the only way we can be together."

"Terra, if that's the only way then I'm fine with it," Ventus embraced me almost exactly how Vanitas had. Despite everything, I found a way we could be together, and now he knows how I feel and I knew how he felt. We sat like that for a while before he fell asleep in my arms. I smiled as I stroked his head like he had in my dream, or was that Vanitas, I really can't tell anymore. Was I ever really able to tell at all?

But it was pure bliss, holding him, him not Vanitas, for real. I felt as though we could be like that forever and I could feel my erection still bulging in my pants but I didn't care anymore. No matter how much I wished that moment couldn't last forever, tomorrow we would have to pretend we were just friends and I'd have my date with Vanitas and everything would be awkward. Ventus was the only person I ever loved, but all good things come to an end…

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that crack. If you didn't oh well, can't please them all, or most of them for that matter. Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble, it just kept getting trippier and trippier until I was like ok whatever I'll follow this crack till the end. I realize some scenarios aren't realistic but hey neither are keyblades, giant heart shaped moon, or gravity defying hairdos so yes things will be weird.**

**Why Twilight Town? I think I chose that place because Roxas will be there so I though connection. Why did I give Terra a premonition? Because he can't he can't figure shit out without help and I was going to go for the orgy but then I though it's too early. No lemon yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA Terra's still a Virgin though he has had sex with Ventus in his dreams before. Why was Terra's erection never noticed before, how is it that Ven has never caught him with one before? Simple, Terra has great control over his body believe it or not, after years and years of holding back he's an expert at keeping himself from getting an erection only Vanitas has away of coxing it out because he's just too damn sexy for Terra's body to resist.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Darkness

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry I wanted to get this out sooner but I things happen and I have no real excuse to provide except that I'm a horrible person blah, blah, blah. Anywho it may be too early for Vanitas POV chapter but it felt right and it's only part one of his little POV so you may be hearing from him again next chapter or you may not be. I made Vanitas a somewhat angry teenager typre character because when I look at his life I feel like wow I would be cussing all the time not that I don't already do that in my head all the time in my head. I imagined he would be the type to want control but never to actually have it so I feel as though out of all the characters he's the most like an actual teenager.**

**Warning: Sexy BL scenes, tons of cursing, an old crusty pedophile, and angst in this chapter.**

**So PLEASE COMMMENT AND ENJOY! Oh and don't be afraid to tell me what wrong I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG or it will keep me up at night wondering what is off. I know the divider is a bit awkward and it mostly because I did not want to go through that scene again because then it's just a rewrite of chapter 1 and that's boring so I did my best to make scenes already explored through Terra seem new through Vanitas.**

**I was origionally was going to do another Terra POV chapter but then I started to think about Vanitas and it just took off like a cannon. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 3: From the Shadows Part 1

Towns, whenever I find myself in one I notice all the people with their cheerful smiles, interacting with one another, laughing together, and walking passed me without even bothering to look at me. The sun is up and the sky is blue and I hate it all, how about you?

I don't like people in general, I don't like the sun, and hate the sky, so you're probably wondering why I bothered to even to go into a town with all three of these dreadful things in the first place. Well it's my day off of… whatever the hell I usually do, standing, following my master, raping people, making unversed, boring shit. Anyway, today was my day off so I thought why not see what the other half of my heart is doing.

Ventus, the light, me Vanitas, the dark, and we were once one and the same but now I have my own body all to myself. I absolutely hate him, why, because he's the reason I'm stuck following an old pedophile's orders, my emotions turn into monsters, I have no life of my own, oh, and my life completely sucks. Everyone just loooooves Ventus, he's such a good little boy he'd rather die than give into the darkness. Fuck Ventus I'm better than him, at least I... at least I have power and that's all I need…

His light sickens me, it should I mean I'm pure darkness, but holy shit he takes being a pussy to whole new level. How was it he, a complete and utter weakling, was able to suppress me for so long I will never know. He has a family, friends, a home, and me I have Xehanort, a rapist old pedophile by the way, and a bunch of emotions that can attack people. Sure it's awesome but it gets annoying, whenever I don't play it cool one accidently appears out of nowhere just when I don't want one to.

His life is just hunky dory and mine's in the shitters. It's not fair, just because he's the light and I'm the dark that automatically makes me the bad guy. Sure I'm not nice to most people or to anyone actually, but at the very least I want to find, happiness I guess. Isn't that what everyone wants, happiness?

Even though we're apart I can still tell where he is, what he's doing, what he's thinking, and on occasion what he's feeling. When he's with his friend I sense that Ventus changes, it's like a light turns on in his heart, and when I get just the side effects I can tell his life is just fucking amazing.

It's because of that feeling that I'm here now. I want to take it from him. I want to meet this friend of his and experience "happiness" for myself. That is if I can feel happiness, not so sure I can, but it doesn't hurt to try this shit out.

It didn't take me long to find my other half, I have a fucking homing signal on him for fuck's sake. Hell I'd be surprised if I couldn't find him bound, gagged, and blinded at an anime convention. I've been to one there are a lot of scary people just everywhere. Anyway, the point is I found the dumb blonde, he was just sitting at some café, smiling like the moron that he is. I took a seat at the Italian restaurant across the street so that I wouldn't look like a brainless whore just standing there in the street waiting to get laid.

I settled down and tuned into his thoughts, closing my eyes for better concentration. It's was much easier at this close a range but I was also at the risk of letting him be aware of my presence, it's a two way street you know, but thankfully the dumbass was too weak to pick up my signal. After a few seconds his thoughts came in loud and clear.

'_Today has been so much fun! I rarely get to leave the castle so it's nice when Master let's me out for a while. I wonder what we should get for his birthday. I saw a nice pair of shoes, I think he needs new shoes, but Aqua said that wasn't such a great idea.'_

So their Master is having a birthday? Maybe I should get him a gag gift and say it's from Ventus and the little runt will get punished for it. That would be hilarious.

'_Oh, he's back with my orange soda. I love orange things, orange soda, Terra's aura, cheese…'_

What the fuck? Cheese, why does he always think about the god damn cheese! Wait Terra? Master told me about him. He's strong and has good intentions but he has darkness inside him. That Eraqus views him as a son and that has caused him to fear for his future. The old coot doesn't realize it's probably his overprotective bearings that created that darkness in the first place, which is now fueled by a desire for power. Well that's all Master told me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the other people at the pussy's table. There was a girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and a nice rack, boring. Then there was a taller boy with long dark hair but all I could see was his back. He had nicely toned muscles and that café chair gave me a nice view of his ass, and what a sexy ass it was.

He turned his head to look at Ventus and then I saw it, his perfect deep blue eyes, that nice strong chin, and his smile was just delicious with those luscious lips and adorable dimples. They made me just want to tear off his clothes, lock him in my basement and throw away the key!

"Sir, what would like to order?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I snapped out of my erotic fantasy and turned to look at the bald man wearing sunglasses and a suit. He was like the young and not creepy version of my master, ick. "I don't eat," I hissed for him to go away. It was true, I don't eat. I'm practically a heart with legs, eyes, a nose, and a mouth.

"Sir if you're not going to order anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said unfazed by my obvious hatred. Smug bastard, he thinks just because he has a beard, a tiny vigina shaped beard might I add, he thinks he can boss me around. Whatever, I didn't come there to make a scene like a bitch on PMS.

I sighed and ripped the menu from where it lied in front of me. I quickly scanned it while mumbling about horrible service before throwing the pointless piece of shit at him, which he caught, and growling, "Bring me the three cheese ravioli you ugly bald fuck!"

"Very well," he calmly walked away and I returned my gaze to across the street. He was probably going to spit in my food I really didn't give a shit because I wasn't going to eat it anyway.

I closed my eyes and tuned into Ventus's thoughts again only this time I could hear what he heard and see what he saw. That was new, I could never do that before, I always liked TV better than radio, but hot damn my powers get better every damn day. My life still sucks though don't get me wrong.

"Cheese is amazing. Don't you agree Terra?" there he was again with the damn cheese.

"_I'm sure Terra will agree with me, he's a nice guy, that's why I like him. I wonder if he'll notice if I do this…"_

He leaned over placing his hands on the thigh of the handsome piece of sexy eye candy, who I now knew to be Terra. The taller boy clenched his teeth at me, I mean Ventus, and it was all that it took for me to see it. He is fucking in love with Ven! Damn it what's so great about VENTUS? He's a fucking cowardly whore! Why does he always get the good stuff and I'm stuck with shit!

Then I heard that gentle, manly, sexy voice coming from Terra's mouth and I couldn't help but feel the hate suddenly drip away, "Yeah, cheese is very amazing. I could eat it all day every day."

'_**Ven's lips are amazing. I could eat him all day every day. If only he were mine. It's so hard to resist the temptation so why don't I just take him?**__ But I can't he doesn't belong to me…'_

I heard the darkness in Terra's heart fighting to be set free. It wants to be free like I did and it wants something it can't have like I did… no like I do, I'm still not free and I can't have what I want. I felt my chest ache and I opened my eyes. For some reason I was crying, that wasn't right, I thought it wasn't possible for me to cry. Yet my heart ached for Terra, it sympathized with his, it wanted to help his, it wanted to have his heart, his darkness. I wanted Terra.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waiter was back but I ignored him. "Wait are you crying?"

I wanted Terra and so did Ventus from the thoughts and emotions I've gathered the past few months. Then Terra wanted Ventus, I could use that to my advantage. That blonde little goody two shoes gets everything but not this time, he took everything away from me and now I'll take everything away from him. I'll have Terra bent over like a bitch begging for me and only me and then maybe I can be happy and Venny boy will be the one with a terrible life.

My lips curled into a smile and I began to shake as laughter crept from my chest. The very thought of it all, of getting my revenge, of having Terra, of having something my light didn't, it made me happy. God damn it felt good too.

I'm sure the waiter got creeped out and left because when I looked up again he was gone, but my ravioli had arrived. I quickly devoured the meal for the hell of it and glanced back across the street just as the threesome was just getting ready to leave. To my pleasure Ventus and the blue haired girl were off in a different direction than Terra. Perfect, I should take this chance to test him, it's not like I get breaks that often, and I just couldn't wait to see him up close and personal. Damn the thoughts that ran through my mind would make most men cry and many girls squeal.

As he walked through the crowd I rose from my chair and followed him at a distance of at least a good fifteen to twenty feet back. He entered the very first store to his left that wasn't a restaurant or café, and holy shit there were a lot of them. Why do they even put them all in the same place? It would be better to spread them out. Anyway, I leaned against the wall opposite to the shop and watched as his eyes lit up at the sight of an old sword. There's nothing all that great about old things, they don't work right, they don't look all that nice, and they smell bad like cheese which is just old moldy milk.

It was in pretty good condition for a piece of shit from what I could tell. It seemed to make Terra happy but it was probably for that old fuck he apprentices under. I remember Xehanort once told me he raped the homophobe and now he's a paranoid freak that thinks every shadow is after some ass or anything after some ass is evil. Dumbass, everyone knows the best sex is done with the lights on.

Terra started talking to the owner of the shop, who just so happened to be a duck with clothes and it looked like he was talking too. It was pretty fucking weird but damn I've seen stranger, like Yen Sid's apprentice is like a giant rat high on helium that wears gloves, and according to master he's a king too which is pretty fucked up if you ask me. I could roast the talking food over a fire and then I could be king, but that's not gonna happen knowing my luck and how shitty it is.

Now the hottie was leaving the smelly shop with a proud grin on his face. Damn was he sexy. He looked around before sprinting down the street. Shit, I was going to lose him if I didn't think fast, but then the idea struck me. He's looking for blonde right? So I'll give him blonde, it's a trick I just learned recently and I've been meaning to slip away and try it out anyway.

I slipped into the nearest alley and willed my very being to change. Within mere seconds I looked exactly like Ventus not that much needed to be changed, our faces aren't that different and the hair styles weren't exactly the same, but we were practically identical too start with. Then there was my eye and hair color, those changed, but by far the hardest part was the clothes. The midget wore too many damn layers and it was so fucking difficult to remember them all. Once my transformation was complete I took a quick glance in a shop window and saw a perfect copy of Ventus. I didn't forget the voice or expression either, so I made a few poses and said a few verses.

When I was satisfied I quickly used a dark corridor to catch up to Terra. He actually made it rather far, but now it looked like he was out of breath and he was looking around, searching the crowds. I stealthily slipped through the crowd behind him and just as I reached him he turned and ran smack right into me.

"Ven?"

I nodded and did my best to copy my light's humorous smile, "That is my name, Terra." Oh boy did his name feel sexy rolling off my tongue. It took a lot of effort to not lick my lips in anticipation. TER-RA holy shit it's like a fucking orgasm. Instead of saying god when fucking people should say Terra because damn is it's sexy.

"Ven, where'd Aqua go? I've been looking everywhere for you two. I found the perfect gift for his Elderness."

I giggled, his Elderness, I should try that with my old fart. I decided I should get him somewhere alone. "Terra, you're funny. Here let me take you to where I left her, she's probably wondering where I went." What'd he say her name was? Aqua? Maybe I can mess with her later…

I laced my finger through his larger tanned digits and I could feel his finger muscles were just as toned as his arm muscles. I pulled him through the crowd and spotted a family restroom inside one of the cafés. Perfect, I could do all kinds of tests on him in there.

"Where's Aqua?" he asked after we were halfway through the café. He's pretty damn slow but none the less adorable.

I simply squeezed his hand and towed him to my target. Once I reached that restroom I swung open the door and forced him deep inside the room so he couldn't make a quick dash for the door. He caught himself on the sink, which was good I didn't want him dead or anything.

"Ven what are you-" I locked the door and gave a real grin for the first time since I took Ventus's form. He looked a bit frightened, how cute, I always liked topping anyway. His shaking seemed uncharacteristic of such a manly piece of meat but I guess he just didn't expect to see his sweet little Ven suddenly turn into a predator, if I was lucky he would be put off the blond and be more available to me.

"Ven?" I made my way towards the taller boy his voice was much sexier in person even if he was shaking in his boots.

As I moved closer he slid across the wall farther away until I cornered him against it. I took the nicely shaped face into my hands and stood on my toes. I examined his lean lips which begged me to seize them, so I did, and damn was he delicious. I eagerly attacked his mouth as he tried to pull away and escape my on slot but I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled the hunk down to my height, closer to me. Now that I was no longer putting all my weight on my poor little toes I boldly parted his lips and with ease slid my tongue into his mouth. He was so juicy and all I could think about was devouring him.

The darkness in him sung out of pleasure along with my own and made everything all the more erotic. He gave into it as well as he pulled me to him and held my head closer. I could sense his desire that had been forcefully caged for so long pouring out of him with every action. To put it simply he was horny, and so was I.

'_**Oh Ven, I've wanted you for so long. I wanted to taste those lips, I wanted to hold you close, I wanted to make you mine, but most of all I wanted to be inside you and soon I will be. I'm never going to let go of you because you belong to me because only I can protect you, love you, and cherish you for all you're worth. I've fantasized of this and of more but never could the fantasy compare to the real thing. I want to save you and I want you to belong only to me.'**_

Wow Terra, you're heart is so… adorable, it's loving yet controlling, I love it.

I traced his sinfully sexy muscular chest before I reached for his manhood. He yelped and pushed me away, grabbing me by the shoulders, his cheeks blushed furiously. He looked suspiciously at me with heavy breathing, "What do you think you're doing?"

I couldn't help but lick the saliva from my lips, he tasted so good. I kept up my acting, "What's wrong Terra? I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted me."

"You're not Ven," he said raking me with a suspicious gaze.

I quickly used an expression my counterpart would use when he wasn't getting his way. I didn't want the game to end just yet so I also used my will to strengthen his darkness just a tad bit. I barely brushed my fingers against his cheek and used a voice I so very much loathed, "I want you Terra. I want your heart to belong only to me. I am Ventus." I don't know why I said the last part, maybe it was to remind myself I wasn't me at the moment but him.

His hostility faded and he loosened up, but I could still sense his doubt. I carefully broke the small amount of distance between us and kissed him slowly, and not lustfully, as I would imagine the dumb blond would do it. It was so hard to slow down, I was so used to speeding through it all and being aggressive since such actions enticed the darkness to grow in people which was usually the goal. However this time I simply wanted to see how I could play with him.

He weaved his arms across my back and drawing me closer to him as he ran his hands across my back. Damn was he sexy, those abs rubbing up against me made me so hot for him making it very difficult to control myself. He initiated making out this time and I could tell he was hungry from the way his tongue raced through my mouth causing saliva to spill from the sides. We caught each others eyes as I ran my finger through his surprisingly soft hair, for some reason I was half expecting it to be drenched in hair spray or hair gel not that my hair doesn't defy gravity most of the time or anything.

I broke away from his lips just so I could says his name erotically, making his heart skip, and then it was back to drinking one another's saliva. Terra cupped my butt and I had to think quickly to react like Ventus. "Terra!" I gasped with the embarrassed look and everything, I wish I could see myself, it'd be so fucking hilarious. Anyway we began grinding and Terra licked off the saliva from the side of my mouth, not that adding saliva to clean saliva was much help but it was more of sexual gesture than anything else. His tongue went from my jaw all the way to my ear where he began to nibble like a freaking expert, I gasped as a tingling sensation radiated from the spot and travelled to my cock. I gripped his head to encourage his assault with his mouth. Terra kissed my neck every few centimeters and pulled at my shirt to reach more unexplored flesh. I love that word, flesh, it's so kinky.

After he finished with my neck he suddenly pulled away and grabbed my shoulder, reversing our spots so that I was against the wall. It was just adorable how he thought he was on top and in control, even after he pinned my arms above my head I was still in control. The thought that he wanted me made me somewhat warm and fuzzy inside, it was similar to being horny only it gathered in my chest and not in my dick, which was a strange sensation.

After I pulled out of lala land I noticed Terra was giving me that damned suspicious look again and I glanced into the mirror and saw my eyes were yellow which I quickly changed back to blue. I played dumb, not that I wasn't doing that before since Ventus is such a wimpy moron, and asked him innocently, "Is something wrong Terra?" I squirmed as my body struggled to not rape his mighty fine ass and I manipulated his darkness again just to be sure. Before I knew it we were back to making out and he was stripping me like there was no tomorrow, I was surprised at the speed of which he got me down to a bare chest with all the crap Ven wears. He massaged my nipples with his tongue and I couldn't help but let a few groans escape, he was just so damn sexy and very skillful for a virgin. As he ran his tongue over my stomach I decided to start stripping him, he wouldn't remain a virgin much longer if I had anything to say about it. He paused and looked at me with doubt again, god damn it I wanted to rape him so badly it was killing me.

"Is something wrong? You keep hesitating, and it's driving me crazy." I grinned still somewhat high off of being horny and fuzzy. He stood and took a few steps back.

He looked at me with rage I was almost intimidated, almost. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The charade was over, damn, and I really wanted to hear him scream, so I pouted. "I'm Ventus," you know the dumb blond you love so much that it took you like ten minutes of making out to realize I wasn't him, that guy.

"You're lying!" he yelled like a beast, it actually made me jump I wasn't expecting hunky to be so mean.

I decided it was time to take my form somewhat I just changed my eye and hair color back to normal. I proudly introduced myself, "I'm Vanitas."

"Why do you look like Ven?" he asked. That was his first, well second, question? Why not ask why did you just try to fuck me in a family bathroom or why did you trick me into making out with you or just a simple why are you doing this, those where what normal questions people would ask first, second, whatever.

"I may look like that weakling but I'm better than him in everyway. Why don't you give up on him? I am all you need and more." I took a step closer he was so much fun to mess with.

"Chya right, what makes you think I'd actually agree to that?"

A reasonable point, one I was expecting, so I gave my own point. "We were making out only two minutes ago. You can't deny that you liked it that you wanted to go all the way. Besides, I understand you Terra."

"I-" he hesitated, I knew what he was thinking, that I had tricked him into thinking I was Ventus, but in all truth though I hate to admit it I am him. "You don't understand me. How can a trickster like you possibly understand love?"

Ouch, not that it mattered I wasn't talking about love anyway, love and hate are simply words most people use to describe strong emotions, which I have all the time I mean come on they turn into monsters, and I… what I was talking about was something else entirely. I was talking about… understanding and lust I think, maybe not too sure, I've never been good at figuring these sorts of things out. I giggled, "I understand because the darkness in your heart calls out to me. It's hard to resist since its screams are so loud. In the end I guess you can say I desire to tame those screams so that they belong to me. The darkness in your heart makes such beautiful sounds that I can't resist the temptation." I think that's how I should put it at least.

I could feel the anger and hatred seeping from the darkness in his heart, he wanted me dead, but why I didn't hurt him or anything. He clenched his fists and I got ready to run away I didn't want him to punch me or anything, it could cause unversed to pop up just when I don't need them again. "Shut up you fake! I can't believe I was so easily fooled. You don't know anything about me so don't even try that bullshit on me! I love Ventus. Every part of my heart belongs to him. If I ever see you again I'll kill you!" I felt cold as he literally growled at me before storming off. I was somewhat speechless, no one not even master had ever shown me so much aggression. I knew he genuinely hated me, most people did, but this time it hurt as I heard his heart loud and clear.

'_**I swear to rip you limb from limb as you scream for mercy if you ever hurt Ventus or me. I can't believe he tricked me and played me for a fool. I HATE YOU VANITAS!'**_

There was heavy breathing filling my ears and it took me a while to realize it was me. Why was I reacting like this? I'd had many men and women run out on me before saying they hated me and he was just like the rest of them, but somehow I felt different this time. Foreign tears crept down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away out of frustration. None of this made sense to me, I don't cry especially over such trivial things as rejection, Ventus would, I know he would, but I'm not supposed to. An unversed appeared, it was one of the flood, the basic types, very cute, and it was quick to come to my side. It was kind of pathetic that my own emotions are the only things willing to stand beside me. It climbed onto my shoulder and licked my face like a cat though I'm not sure what creature it would truly most resemble probably a fox or a rabbit because of those stupidly huge antenna like ears. Not that it mattered but somehow I found it amusing and I began to laugh at how useless it was to understand myself. I was one of a kind, I have never met anyone with just half a heart of darkness before so it's not like I could look it up, hey here's a book about emotions that turn into monsters just what I need.

Fuck it, I returned the unversed to my heart and used the darkness to locate Ventus and Terra who were now together with that blue girl, her name was something like Mist or whatever. They were laughing and having a good time, it made me sick. So I decided my fun wasn't over, I came here to mess with Ven so I would. I took the dark corridor to an alley near there location and returned to my Ventus form. I listened in on his thoughts.

"_Aqua said she liked Terra earlier but she also said Terra didn't like her back. I don't know they do get along rather well and he's known her longer than me. I know he likes me but maybe it's like Aqua said just now, we're like brothers. I like what we have now but I want to be with Terra as more than that. If I ask him maybe he'll feel the same way."_

I waited and watched patiently for my opportunity and then I called to him, "_Ven."_

The blonde turned his head and looked straight at me with a confused expression. Then I sent him another message, _"Do you honestly think you have a chance with him. Your master will never allow it, he detests you already, and if you were ever to soil his precious Terra he would probably kill you. You can only ever be the little brother."_

"_You're lying,"_ he thought back.

"_Oh, if you think so then why don't you ask him yourself, unless you're too scared? You don't have to ask him directly just see how he answers," _I smiled and then disappeared before his eyes onto the roof of a nearby building where I could watch everything. _"And before I forget if you want to talk to me afterward just say you have to go to the bathroom or something stupid like that."_

He continued to stare at where I was before Terra noticed him and snapped him into reality. I knew it would take a while for him to get his answers so I laid back on the tiles, closed my eyes, and did what I knew best, waited.

(^}{*=*=\\\-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/*=*=V=*=*\\\-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/=*=*}{^)

"_Hello?"_ I was interrupted mid-thought by a particularly annoying voice, or should I say thought, does it matter, it was that damn Ventus. He was calling out to me through our link whether he knew it or not.

"_So you asked?" _I replied still on the roof the sun was lower in the sky now, good riddance.

"_Well I asked him if he loved someone and he said yes." _He told me, I could have told him that.

"_Is that all?"_

"_I asked him how much he loved them… He said he loved them a lot. So I asked him if he thought the person I love would feel the same and he replied he was sure they couldn't choose anyone else. I don't think he thought about possibility of me liking him, he is pretty dense." _I'll be damned the blond isn't as stupid as I thought, even he noticed it.

"_I agree with you there. Anything else?" _I asked.

"_I don't think he's gay. You were right I don't have a chance." _He sounded sad, which was good. Terra is as straight as my Master who's pretty damn gay. I mean he raped that Eraqus back when they were kids. Damn that story always made me laugh, it was fucking hilarious.

"_And there you have it, but just because you're giving up doesn't mean I am," _I slipped in there.

"_Wait what?"_

"_Silly light, you can't win when you're going up against yourself. Darkness always wins. I'll take Terra away from you and you can't do a thing about it as long as you have that homophobe old fart watching your every step. He knows what you are even if you don't and Terra may not be gay but I've already gotten him hot and hard for me. You don't stand a chance against me Ventus," _I could sense him go cold.

"_What do you mean?" _he asked but I didn't reply. I began to search for Terra and it wasn't long before his darkness led me straight to him.

I found myself on a new roof watching him and water girl in the garden, it wasn't long before Ventus had rejoined them. A grin popped up on my lips, I couldn't help it. I knew my words shook him up. With what I said playing in the back of his head he will probably avoid Terra and not make anymore moves on him. I love screwing with people, literally and figuratively.

I flattened to a shadow in the ground and slipped down behind a row of flowers. I listened in with a smile on my face lying low so that they wouldn't see me. "I'm fine," I heard my counterpart reply while pushing at Terra's arms. Good, he was trying to stay away so that he wouldn't get hurt which is what I wanted.

The blue girl handed Terra the box which I assumed had to be the sword since that was all it could be and say, "Here tough guy, it's your turn since you really want to carry something so badly."

Terra groaned but took it anyway.

'**Bitch,' **I heard his heart mutter.

"So Ven, feeling any better?" The girl asked. She really did have a nice set of tits, maybe I'll go threw with messing with her if I remember her name anytime soon.

"I'm fine Aqua, there was nothing wrong to begin with." Ven gave me her name unintentionally. Ok Aqua, water, why did I have problems with remembering that? I always had problems with remember the names of the girls I slept with too. "Oh, wow, they're beautiful!" I heard the idiot exclaim and run toward the fucking flowers. Did I forget to mention they were in the gardens? Oops sorry, slipped my mind.

The flowers were nice now that I noticed them just above my shadow spot. The orange ones really caught my eye and I slid closer to them to get a whiff. The first thing that came to mind was Terra, the scent was powerful, intoxicating, and earthy. Where I live there are zero plants so these flowers were nice, but the orange ones just made my brain explode. Why did they make me think of Terra? He's just the guy I want to fuck and steal from blonde and blend hearts with… Did I just think that? I think being around Ventus had made his cheesy lovey dovey thoughts rub off on me and damn if you could hear them then you would know what I'm talking about.

I spotted Ventus running back to Terra with a handful of blue flowers with a huge smile. That wasn't the expression of hopelessness and unfulfilled love I wanted to see. "Hey Terra!" No, no, no stop!

"I don't think you're allowed to pick the flowers Ven." Listen to, fuck I forgot her name again, and put those god damn flowers down!

I thought he could hear my silent screams because he just smiled and held out the flowers as if to mock me. "These are for you for earlier. Thank you."

Terra blushed, but it wasn't like before when we were making out and I don't know why but I wanted him to smile and blush like that for me and not him. Fuck you Ventus! Fuck you and that damn smile! Fuck you and the rest of the fucking world! FUCK YOU TERRA FOR LOVING HIM!

The taller boy took the bundle, and sniffed it, "They smell nice thank you." They began to leave the garden together.

'_They smell like you Ven. I love this scent, I love you." _Stop fucking thinking that! STOP! STOP! STOP!

He looked back as if he heard me but then continued walking away. I pulled out of the shadows and wasn't surprised to see the tears falling this time. My whole being was shaking with hatred, anger, and sadness. I felt betrayed for some reason, Terra wasn't mine, not yet, but maybe I was beginning to doubt I could win, that I could ever win again Ventus. Once again the light triumphs over the darkness and everyone is happy except for me…

I began tearing out the floors by their roots from the flower beds I hated them just like everything else because that's all I'm good for. Unversed began to pop up and they started their rampage as well, destroying things. I was about to rip out some more when I heard that scratchy voice I knew all too well.

"Vanitas, control yourself!" he commanded.

I turned glaring, fists clenched, breaths heavy, tears still flowing, but I willed the Unversed to stand still but I didn't have enough control to put them away yet. I didn't want to see Xehanort of all people right then and there. He was old and his golden eyes were bright, it was only then that I noticed that the sun had set a while ago and that it was nighttime.

He looked at me with those piercing eyes, I could never read him, he was the only person more skilled at controlling the darkness than me that I knew, and unfortunately that included controlling me. "Now Van you know I always support strengthening your darkness in your spare time but the time for the Unversed to wreak havoc has yet to arrive. What made you like this boy?"

I could feel him pull me into a state of calm and the Unversed dematerialized as well as the darkness I was unaware of that had gathered around me. I took a deep breath, should I tell the old geezer the truth or have him extract the information by force? I always found it better to tell the truth. "I was spying on Ventus."

"Oh, I thought you might. Has he gotten any stronger?" he asked changing the subject to my delight.

"He is still as weak as ever," I couldn't help but smile, I was always stronger. Yet then I frowned, if I was stronger why was it his life was so much better than my piss poor one?

"That will change soon, very soon, and then the χ-blade will be all mine," he chuckled, he didn't even fucking care I was standing there, I was only a piece of a weapon to him, a tool. I hated him and he knew that, hell I think he even took pleasure from it. He knew my hatred would make me stronger, the Unversed stronger and in turn easier for him to control. It's a fucked up cycle but there was nothing I could do to change it. If you think my life is better than Ven's at this point you must be a heartless asshole or you must live under a fucking rock.

"Vanitas," he pulled me out of my train of thought as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him straight in the eyes. I always hated those eyes because they were the one's the ruled my life, watched my every move, chained me to him, and worst of all I had the exact same goddamn eyes. His voice was rough like sandpaper, a sign of his old age, as he grinned at me, violating me with his gaze, "And what do you think of Terra?"

I flinched, my eyes bulged, and my heart began to race. If he knew about the way I felt about Terra, not that I really know how I feel about him myself, he would destroy any chances I could have at… happiness? Love? Whatever it was I was looking for in that guy and that was that last thing I wanted. "What do you mean master?"

He let go of my face, folded one arm behind his back and began to gesture with the other like it was a fucking musical, something he always did, "Well, I'm sure you noticed it. He has darkness deep inside him as I told you before."

Yeah I noticed, "What about it? Many people do." I didn't know where he was going with this shit. If he wasn't talking about the undoubtedly uncontrollable Unversed summoning feelings I had for the sexy piece of ass I didn't really care what this old fuck had to say.

He chuckled like a wheezy cough, "I'm sure you've noticed I'm growing old." Yeah, I would have to be fucking blind and deaf not to notice, but I still didn't see what that had to do with Terra. Seeing that I didn't understand Xehanort continued pacing and talking, "When the time comes for you and Ventus to become one I will take on a new body. This body will require a heart filled with darkness and power…" Oh no, I knew where this was going now. He was going to make Terra his vessel, bastard, I should have guessed it as soon as he mentioned the darkness. Shit! Fuck! "And Terra has the potential to fit those very requirements."

"You can't do that you mother fucker!" before I realized my mouth was even moving I shouted, but as soon as I was done I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything that would end in an unpleasant night. Shit, I already said too much!

He turned to me still as smug as ever and came up close before calmly whispering, "And why is that Vanitas?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of a single fucking excuse, damn my emotions, always there to ruin everything. "I-I… Terra doesn't have enough darkness to uh do that and-"

"That's bullshit and you fucking know it boy, that's not even a good excuse. Now tell me the truth before I mind rape you," oh hell no not that ever again!

"Uh, um… I actually don't know," which was true, but I wasn't sure that crusty old faggot would buy it.

Xehanort smiled and caused ice to crawl down my spine, it was so fucking creepy. He raised his gloved hand to my face and began to stroke my cheek like the pedophile he was. I couldn't read his thoughts but I'm sure they were along the lines of reminiscing of the times he had violated so many others like me, including me though it disgusts me to admit it. He only ever did it as punishment and it quickly changed the way I behaved around him. Follow orders or be scarred for life, I fucking hate it I really do, but I choose to follow orders.

After a few moments he moved his thumb from my cheek to my lips, sliding it over them a few times before stopping at the center and dragging the bottom lip down a bit, then returning his thumb to my cheek. "You've been naughty haven't you Vanitas." It wasn't a question so much as a statement so it wasn't my place to speak. "I wonder, could you have maybe taken a liking to Terra or could you be after him only to hurt Ventus? I wonder indeed."

"I…" I wasn't sure, except the way I felt about Terra was different. "He is undeniably sexy," lust is a good excuse especially when it's so damn true.

"Oh, yes a perk I will enjoy," the thought of the old man and Terra sharing a body made me sick. Maybe it wasn't just his body that made me feel like this…

"His heart is… overwhelming," and so fucking loud.

"Is that all?" the old man dipped his head down and licked my ear but I barely noticed, I was too busy thinking about Terra.

"His thoughts are simply adorable and I want to fuck him so badly. I want all of it so you can't have any of it," I pushed Xehanort away, a smile was still planted on his face, and I looked through the flowers I had destroyed all because I was jealous that Ventus was so much closer to having Terra than I was. I had a fucking tantrum like a damn five year old. But then a saw a hand full of flowers that weren't destroyed, a few of the orange ones from earlier that reminded me of Terra.

"I can help you with that. Remember the story I told you about how I raped Eraqus?" he cooed.

I turned to look at him suspiciously. He never gave up on something without a reason, if he was giving up at all. "Yeah, so what your Elderness?"

"Come with me boy and I'll teach you a few tricks of mine," he held out his hand and a portal of darkness appeared behind him, ignoring the nickname I borrowed from Terra. I eyed the hand wearily and glanced back at the flowers once more before taking his hand and following him into the darkness.

If he was willing to provide I needed all the help I could get even if it was from the shadows.


End file.
